More Than Just a Laugh
by Chaela-laughluuurver
Summary: I've always been slightly dissapointed with the beginning of SITNOP, LIAMTT's end had such potential. What would have happened if Gee and Dave's snog turned out a little ..or a lot.. differently? Rated M!
1. More Than Just A Laugh

**Hello! I haven't died! My life has been just so crazy, and I have the worst writers block ever. Even though I know exactly what is going to happen. So you get this one-shot, I hope it gets my creative juices flowing. #Ithinkpart ofmyproblem isthatIwantto putsmutineverything****-_- **

**WARNING: This is rated a high T, borderline M. (It probably _should _be M but then no one would see it…) I need to get it out of my system. **

_**disclaimer: 'Tis not belonging to me sadly.**_

**More Than Just a Laugh**

**saturday july 30th ...still**

**five minutes later**

Dave the Laugh is still snogging me. Quite enthusiastically might I add. Mmm..how is he so good at it? I was not lying before when I told Rosie he was my best snog ever.

No, no, no Georgia! What are you thinking? You have a boyfriend...possibly. And he is Italian, and a Luuurve God! You must stop this!

**two seconds later**

Oof, Dave just pushed me up against a tree. He has one hand on my waist and the other is beside my head on the tree. My arms have ended up around his neck. I wonder if he is going to...

Then he did lip nibbling! Like I was just thinking! It made me sorta moan.

Crappp! Stop this, stop it now! Dave, Dave the Laugh does not make you moan, Gee! He is just a matey-mate.

I finally got control of my lips and pulled back. "Dave I-" Apparently he didn't like that I stopped so he latched onto my neck. "...nnng." Oh god that feels good.

After a bit he pulled back and looked me in the eye, ohhh I have just gone fully jelloid! Then he sort of whispered, "Yeah, Sex Kitty?"

I just started up at him, panting a little. Why am I panting? And WHY did I just run my hands down Dave's chest? Bad Georgia! Tell him that this is not okay!

"I don't think this is a very good idea..." I said really quietly. I could push him away, but...

Dave smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Why not? I think it is a very good idea." Then he leaned in and kissed me really softly on the lips, and then across my cheek to my ear and then down my neck.

"Well," I let out a shaky breath. "I h-have..." Lord Sandra I can barley speak! Dave is kissing all over my neck. "I have a boyfriend.." Is what I managed to breath out. He just kept on kissing. "And you..." Do _not_ moan again, Georgia, do _not_! "You have...Em...Em..Em-ahhh!" He just bit my collar bone! Not like as in ow, but as in phwoar. And in my attempts to not moan, I made a high pitched squeaky noise.

Dave ran the hand on my waist up my side and put it opposite the other on the tree, then he looked up at me really intensely and said, "...And so what?"

I stared at him for a minute. A little voice in the back of my head was shouting, 'So what? We're cheating! We are supposed to be friends. Friends do not snog like this, David!' My mouth said, "So..." I exhaled really loudly and shook my head, stuff the voice. "I have no idea."

Dave grinned, "I thought so." Then he crushed his lips onto mine.

**ten minutes later**

Things are getting quite heated, we've got all the 6's going on and a bit of number seven.

It's weird, I've never really given in to a snog with Dave before. It had always been 'accidental' I had never actually agreed to it before. I don't know why I haven't, its bloody marvy, the boy is more than just a laugh. I'm just letting myself feel things, and there are lots of things to feel. Oo-er (And for once, it is very oo-er worthy).

One of Dave's hands has wondered up my shirt, he's rubbing it up and down my side; hip to just below my bra. He has also pressed up quite closely to me, like I'm pinned to the tree by his body.

Currently we're at 6 ¾, Dave is nuzzling my neck, shoulders, and even the parts of my nungas that are exposed. I am going to have so many love bites. And I don't even care. In fact I quite enjoy it.

I'm not being useless jelloid girl either. I also have my hands up Dave's shirt rubbing his back...I even let one drift onto his bottom for a second. I am such a minx!

**ten seconds later**

Back to number 6. I never noticed before but Dave does varying pressure, like he'll kiss me really hard with his tongue in my mouth, then he'll pull it back and we'll go to his mouth.

Hmm..the way we're standing is getting uncomfortable. My legs feel funny, and this will sound bad but-we're just not close enough.

I picked my right leg up and put it around Dave's legs. He sort of groaned in my mouth and then grabbed under my knee and brought my leg up around his hips.

**one second later**

Oooh, _so_ much better. I had to move my hands back up around his neck though, but it makes everything so much more…intense. I can sorta feel Dave's trouser snake through his jeans… Plus I can hold onto his head and pull him-ohmygiddygod! Ohmygiddygodddd!

Dave and I pulled away slightly and we both moaned.

Dave had shifted his hips just a bit, pushing closer to me and…well…something.. hard..pushed against me.

Breathing really hard Dave said, "I'm sorry...Georgia, I-I didn't…" He gave up on speaking and pulled his hips away from mine. Does he think…

I ran my hands through his hair and tightened my leg around him, pulling his hips back to mine. Looking up through my eyelashes I said, "I never said stop."

Dave's eyes widened. Then he growled, and I do mean growled, "I hope you don't regret saying that Kittykat." And as he captured my lips for another kiss, he ground his hips onto mine.

Slightly caught off guard I gasped, but Dave didn't stop kissing me. I can't catch my breath. He pressed against me again and again, causing a feeling anything but unwelcome to build up in my lower stomach. I guess what I said to him had a big effect, a ticket to do whatever the bell he wanted in his mind. One of his hands migrated to my chest and started not squeezing or rubbing, more like...an in-between, groping.

I am a useless jelloid girl, I might as well just be a puddle. If Dave let go of me I'd fall into a heap on the ground.

**one minute later**

Oh, this is going somewhere, it most definitely is going somewhere. I fell like something big is going to happen...or I might just die from all of this. It is _so__much_.

At some point in the last minute I managed to pull back, but Dave just went for my neck again. The boy has no mercy! I got my revenge though, I pulled my leg tighter and started pressing my hips back. It made him groan _really_ loud (me too, but that is beside the point). Straight after we went back to snogging.

This is really quite bad if you think about it. What number would it be? Deffo up to seven...but would this be counted as nine? Or even more? I mean if we didn't have any clothes on…

Oh god. My head fell back and I moaned, some long unintelligible sound. "Dave." I gasped holding on to him tighter, I feel like I'm going to fall apart.

His hands fell from my nungas and he grabbed onto my waist. After ramming into my hips three more times, he stayed pushing against me as his head fell on my shoulder with a long loud groan.

**two seconds later**

...Why did he stop? I tried to start up the...grinding again but he wouldn't respond, and there was..nothing there.

"Dave?" I asked quietly, it came out like a whimper.

He exhaled and put his hands back on the tree before looking at me, totally dazed.

I stared at him. "Dave I…" I pushed against him again and then whimpered _again_ when nothing happened. What is going _on_? Why am I whimpering?

His eyes widened. "Oh, Gee!" He pulled me closer to him. "I'm sorry I-" He closed his eyes and scrunched up his face. Ughh, why is he not _doing_ something? I am so uncomfortable, I feel like I'm on fire! With the whimpering again! Oh my lord!

Finally he opened his eyes. Then he pulled me in for a lingering kiss. "I can take care of it for you…" His left hand dropped from the tree and he moved it so it was slightly under my skirt. He raised an eyebrow, questioning me.

Do I want him to take care of it for me? It would make this horrible uncomfortableness go away...and it would very likely feel amazing, even better than before. But it would be actual number nine, with Dave the Laugh...who is rubbing my thigh.

I let out a lazy moan. Screw it.

**one second later**

"Okay." I breathed.

Dave smiled and kissed me again, number five. He slowly brought his hand up until it was resting between my legs on my knickers. When it landed there my breathing hitched and then sped up. My lips froze.

"Are you okay Kittykat?"

I opened my mouth but couldn't make any sound come out, so I settled for a nod. Then I closed my eyes and put my head on the tree waiting for something to happen.

**Hahaha I am evil. Sorry it's short, yet if I continue then I can't post this as T...I'm pushing it now. But I've read worse things that are detailed, under a T rating… Yet if people want, I'll continue it. I have an entire story in my head to go with this. It will be M rated though, and in the Georgia Nicholson series, that section isn't too popular… So I'd love feedback. Of any kind. Even if you want to kill me. ;)**

**Luuurve,**

**Chaela **


	2. Between You, Me, And The Voles

**Woo! I'm getting back into the swing of writing! I hope to update this every wednesday, or every other one depending on my schedule. I may update my other stories, so that would also push back an update of this. I'm really glad people like it so far! And for the people who are worried about this, it is deffo not a PWP. Eww. I'm trying to make it as Georgia like as possible. So if anyone has any suggestions… I'll consider it. But I do have this fully planed out. Soo...back to the forest. ;) **

**BTW THIS IS NOW RATED M.**

_**disclaimer: I think I might do an all inclusive disclaimer on my profile. This is becoming very annoying….I don't own the Gee Nicks series.**_

_**Between You, Me, And The Voles**_

**one second later**

Dave started rubbing. I gasped. Oh my goodness, number nine, number nine, number _nine_!

I felt his lips brush on mine. "Gee...is this, um..good?" He pushed a little harder, his hand still over my underwear.

"Yeah.." I said opening my eyes. I pulled away slightly and adjusted my leg to give him a little more room.

Dave smiled, and I gave a small one in return. He started making small circles with two fingers, pressing just hard enough, around well..you know.

"Ohhhh!" I moaned as he pressed against something near the top front bit. I gripped his shoulders tightly, and my breathing sped up, a lot. Whatever he just touched felt...almost better than what we did before. It was like a wave crashed over me.

"What was-" Dave started to whisper.

I cut him off, "Again. There again."

He moved his hand up. I dropped my head to his shoulder and moaned. "Here?" He asked.

"Y-y-yeahh." I managed to breath out. I'm getting that feeling that something is going to happen again.

Dave stayed there. "Alright, I can do that."

Ahhh, this is like nothing I've ever felt before. Like, jelloid knickers times ten thousand. I can't help but think this wouldn't feel the same with anyone else. I wouldn't even _let_ Masimo do this, and he is my boyfriend. Oh shirt he is my boyfriend. And I'm doing number nine with Dave. _Merde._

No Georgia! You are not going to ruin this because of that, it feels way too good.

Then, almost as if to prove that point, Dave pinched at that spot…a little bump. I let out a loud cry, almost a scream.

Dave chuckled, "Quiet down Kittykat."

I clamped my right hand over my mouth. Someone could hear me, and that would not be good. It could be one of the ace gang, or barmy army, or even Herr Kaymer or Miss Wilson! Oh my god, that would be _so_ bad. _No__one_ can find out about this.

"Dave, h-hurry up!" I said shakily, muffled too as I still have my hand over my mouth. The longer this takes the more likely someone will find us or be sus- "Ahhh!" God what is he _doing_? ...imagine what this would feel like if my knickers weren't in the way, giddygod.

"I'm _trying.__" _He growled. Still pressing against that bump with is thumb, he moved a finger and pushed it as much as he could through my knickers so it was sort of..inside me, he pulled it slightly away and repeated the action. I started bucking my hips into his hand. There is some insanely pleasurable feeling in my abdomen right now...and it's only getting better.

"Ohh! Mmm, Dave, Dave, Da-ahhh!" My moaning of his name cut off into another loud-ish cry (I almost had to bite my hand to keep relatively quiet) as some unbelievable wave of pleasure crashed over me.

**ten seconds later**

Did that seriously just happen? Still breathing sort of hard I looked up at Dave. He stepped back a little and brought his hand up. It was only then I realized he had been holding my underwear to the side. Why would…

"Yuck." He shook his left hand, some thick white stuff all over it. "And I have this mess in my pants.. You should be thanking me that I moved your knickers out of the way." He winked at me.

I just stared at him, slightly confused. What is he talking about? I laid my head against the tree, leaning on it. I do not trust my legs right now, they still feel like jello. "...What is that?" I said in a whisper.

Dave raised an eyebrow and then started laughing. What? It's a perfectly good question! "Oh Kittykat," he leaned over me and wiped the rest of the stuff off on the tree. "You honestly don't know?"

I shook my head.

He grinned cheekily. "Well, you just had what is called an orgasm. And that, that is what happens when you have one."

I gasped and put my hands over my face. That was an _orgasm_? Oh my Lord Sandra and Giddy Godd! "I did, didn't I?" Then that means before… "And you….?"

Dave gave me a slight nod. Then he came back closer to me and put his arms around me. "It's pretty awesome isn't it?"

"Well...yeah." I blushed. That was a bit more than awesome…

He leaned in and kissed me again, a soft and slow number five. It didn't last very long though.

"Urk…I'm sorry Gee. This is just way to uncomfortable." Dave said when he pulled away from me.

I gave him a confused look.

"I have that stuff in my pants remember?" He made a face and then adjusted his jeans.

"Oh...yeah." I stood up straight, I think I can handle it now.

"I should probably go change…" He trailed off rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay." Remembering a thought from earlier I spoke again, "Um, Dave?"

"Yeah, Kittykat?" His eyebrows raised and he was still smiling a little... I swear he has never looked so fit.

"Uhh.." I started almost forgetting what I was going to say. I looked down and then up again. "We're not going to tell anyone about this, right?"

"Of course not Kitty, this stays between you, me, and the voles." He winked again and grinned really big.

I smiled too, letting my nose go ad hoc. "Alright, good." Then we just stood there smiling like loons at each other, which we are.

Dave decided to break the silence and asked, "Soo..can you find your way back to your camp?"

I looked around. Why? It's not like I can see it from here. Stupid head. "Yeah, probably." I laughed. "You should get back so you can er..clean up."

Dave laughed too. "Okay then, if you're sure. I don't want you to get lost and have to be taken in by the forest creatures." Oh god, imagine that. Though it may be better than the loony family I have now. I bet daddy voles don't drive clown cars or wear lederhosen, or well, the voley equivalent.

"I'm sure."

It was silent for a moment, almost to the point of awkward but not quite.

"I'll um, I'll call you tomorrow. The afternoon, alright?" Dave said carefully. What does he think, I'll say he can't? Silly boy.

"That sounds good." I batted my eyelashes and smiled v attractively. Dave and I do need to talk though, about what just happened, very badly.

He nodded. "Cool." Then his facial expression changed, like he was conflicted about something. Then right before I was going to ask him what was wrong, he grabbed my face and snogged me one last time. Yumm, I'm glad he decided to go with that.

After about a minute he pulled away. "S'laters Gee."

"S'laters Dave." I said with a dreamy tint. Then he waved and walked off.

**one second later**

Hahahaha, Dave is waddling! Because of the 'mess' in his pants he is walking funny. Aww, poor boy. I never did thank him for moving my knickers out of the way… I guess I'll just have to do it tomorrow.

I shook my head and pulled my skirt down. Time to go back to the world of the criminally insane. I wonder if they are done learning about the useless knots yet?

**five seconds later**

Shirt. My knickers are still wet anyway from when I fell in the river. Lovely.

**11:00pm **

**back in my tent**

Surprisingly I'm the first one back. The rest of my so called pals are still messing about in the woods with the lads.

I actually ran into Jas and Tom. She asked me where I was going and why I was all wet. I quickly said I felt into a river and had to get back so I could change. I tried to walk away v fast so she wouldn't see the state I was in, but then she told me I was going the wrong way, the camp is north, not east. Which is good information to know, because if she didn't warn me I'd still be wandering in the woods. And no one wants that. So I ran off the other way like a quick thing on quick tablets.

Thankfully the camping activities had settled down when I got back. Everyone is in their tents and I can even hear snoring from Herr Kaymer and even Miss Wilson's. I think Libbs and Vatti have some competition, and they are vair loud. Anyway, it was beyond easy to sneak back in.

I can tell you what was not easy though. Have you ever tried changing _all_ of your clothes in a tiny, little tent? I very nearly fell over, and that would have caved our tent in, like in the boys' earlier. And do you know what would have happened after that? Herr Kaymer and his girlfriend would come blinking out and the whole of the ace gang would have been busted.

I wish Rosie and Jools good luck when they come back in. I wonder when they actually will be back?

**one second later**

I hope they don't ask what happened with Dave and I. I'll have to lie. I don't think I will ever tell a soul about it. Ever.

I couldn't really describe it anyway. I don't know what _happened_.

And what does it mean for us now? Because I know for certain that that is not something matey-type mates do.

**two seconds later**

I just though of Masimo again. _Merde._

I shouldn't have kept pushing him out of my mind. What kind of girlfriend am I? How could I do that to him?

I rejected the Robbie Éclair and put him on the shelf of life for the Italian Cakey I'd been drooling over for months. When I finally buy my cakey, that is even yummier than I dreamed, it goes off to cake land for a month (bare with me), leaving me to venture the streets by myself. It was too tempting, the bakery drew me back in. And as soon as they offered me a Dave the Tart, I ate it up like I've never eaten before and begged for more.

Wait. Begged for _more_? Who said anything about more? That is not going to happen ever again. No, no, and thrice no.

No matter how tempting and delicious Dave the Tart is I must tell the bakery I have already boughten the Italian Cakey and am fully satisfied with it. Even though I've only been able to nibble around the edges of it. I must shun the Bakeshop of Luuurve.

From now on I must be faithful girlfriend. That is that, case closed. Now I will go to sleep and dream about my wonderful _boyfriend_.

**one minute later**

I can't stop thinking about what happened in the woods.

As soon as I closed my eyes I saw Dave's face. I can still feel his lips on mine. My insides are still buzzing.

What did he _do_to me? Why do I barely feel bad about what happened? And _why_do I keep thinking I'd like to do it again?

He doesn't make it any easier. If he wasn't so danm sexy and cheeky and good at making me feel so, so _me_...and so _good_.

He is just Dave the Laugh. My Hornmeister. My friend…or at least I thought so.

**And here's a good place to stop. So, we have got a very conflicted (and slightly uneducated ;P) Georgia. I was trying to convey that Dave isn't pushing too far or taking advantage of Gee, just 'helping' her out and being really caring. The next chapter will be all plot. And also this story will follow the events of SINTOP, just with my major plot adjustment. You know I love reviews guys! ;D**

**Luuurve,**

**Chaela **


	3. Why Am I So Full Of Confusiosity?

**Fanks so much to my reviewers last chapter! Beth, Jessica, and NaomiHackett (especially you :D)! And also to anyone who favorited or put this on your story alerts. You've inspired me soo much! This story is just sort of pouring out of me now.**

**I do want to remind people though that some parts of this story (like in this chapter) will closely resemble the book. Thats how it worked in my head, and I want Gee/Dave to be what changes. So don't freak if you recognize some stuff.**

_**disclaimer: Blah blah, I don't own and so on..**_

_**Why Am I So Full Of Confusiosity?**_

**sunday july 31st**

**10:55 a.m.**

I have literally just woken up. And I would've slept longer if Rosie didn't decide to collapse the tent. She and Jools thought it would be hilarious to take it down with me still in it. Jools pulled out all the peg-type things from the ground and then Rosie kicked the pole over, thankfully that didn't fall on me. One of the little ones did though, and it hurt, a lot. Then I couldn't even get out! I had to crawl around on the ground and try to find the zipper opening thingy. Jools, Rosie, and even Mabs were laughing hysterically. I gave them my worst look and am now _ignorez-vous_ing them. They can finish packing the tent alone! Which means I am stuck with Ellen and Jas. Awesome.

The only bright side was that they took all my things out of the tent, so now I don't have search for my clothes.

Huffing I grabbed my bag and went to the 'bathrooms.'

**11:15 a.m.**

I don't think I have ever used that much concealer in my life. I have _three_ love bites! Ughh. Stupid Dave the so called Laugh. I am deffo not having a laugh right now. What if someone notices them? What in the world am I going to say? I just thank Lord Sandra that summer hols starts today. I couldn't handle Slim lecturing me about _that_.

This is just a bad morning. I wake up to a pole bruising my leg, my hair is a total mess, and I stabbed myself in the eye with my mascara brush. After that I didn't bother putting on any more makeup, _was__is__der_ point?

I just threw on my clothes (shorts, black lace trimmed tank top, big purple band sweatshirt, and converse), and put my hair up in a messy bun. Comfy traveling clothes. Maybe I'll take a nap on the coach…

**five minutes later**

Seems like my tentmates have the same idea. Roro and Jools are passed in the two back seats. Hmm..I think that even though I am _ignorez-vous_ing them I'll still sit near them. Either that or I sit in front like a swat, and I simply refuse to do that.

Now it is time for a little zizz. I barely slept last night, half of my brain was yelling at me for being a red-bottomed minx to the max, and the other half couldn't stop thinking about Dave, and his mouth...and his hand. My brain was having a very big argument with itself, as you could guess.

I cuddled up with my rucky and closed my eyes.

**ten minutes later**

I hate Jas. I was almost asleep when she stomped to the back of the coach and shook my shoulder quite violently. I looked up at her, her face was tremendously red.

"What is your problem, Jas? I'm trying to sleep." I said.

And she said, "You didn't pack your tent up properly."

I raised my eyebrows. "I didn't pack my tent. Rosie and Jools did."

"Well they made a mess of things in the boot. We had to take it out and pack it up so we could fit the others in." Spazzy flicked her fringe.

I stared at her for a while. Someday I will do something about her fringe, cut it off or force her to grow it out, something. "Can I go back to sleeping now?"

Jas sighed and sat down next to me. "Go right ahead, Gee." Why did she have to sit with me? I am not in the mood for this. "I might as well take a nap too. Tom and I-"

I stopped her right there. I said, "Jas if you are going to have a nap then go to sleep. I am not in the mood to hear you ramble on about Hunky and cuckoo spit."

She got a little huffy but sunk down in the seat and closed her eyes anyway, like a good pally should.

**five minutes later**

I am doomed to be cranky panda woman. I don't even have on any makeup and that is how dark my eyes are. And do you want to know why I am doomed to this? A dithering fool in corduroy tried shouting at us saying, "Girls. Girls!" And Jas being the botty kisser she is, shook me until I sat up.

I was sure to give her a good kick in the shin, not too hard though. I am not in the mood for Jas telling me off.

"I was just trying to be helpful! She tries so hard and is really a nice woman. We should cut her some slack." Jas said rubbing her ankle. Then she kicked me back, which was understandable.

What she said on the other hand was not. So I looked at her in a looking at way.

She was just about to say something when Elvis jerked to live and yelled, "No time! We're leaving!" Then he stomped on the gas.

That caused Miss Wilson, who was standing up, to fall back into Herr Kamyer's lap! They both went extremely beetroot. What larks!

She tried to get up but Mr. Mad was driving so violently that it was impossible. Every time she was almost off we went around a corner or stopped abruptly and she fell right back. The amount of dithering she was doing rivaled Ellen. "Oh, I'm so..I mean, it wasn't, I-I….sorry...ohh!"

And Herr Kaymer was saying, "_Ach,_no, it iz okay. Vat I mean is…" And so on. It was quite a tragic sight.

Eventually Mr. Attwood was forced to stop at the lights. Miss Wilson scurried to her own seat and took out her knitting. Herr Kamyer picked the book he was reading back up and pretended to read. I say this because he kept glancing over at her. I bet he luuurves her now, a woman in the lap is a woman in the heart!

I said to Jas, "Just remember this-he was there when P. Green fell into the shower tent and Miss Wilson was exposed to the world with her soap on a rope. He has seen her in the nuddy-pants."

"He was there?" Jas said shocked, "I didn't know that!"

"He was! Rosie and I were up in a tree and saw the whole thing play out." Did we really forget to tell the ace gang about that?

"What were you and Rosie doing up in a tree?" And out comes wise woman of the forest.

I yawned and then raised my eyebrows. "Nothing."

"Of course...very mature, Gee."

I smiled. "I know, right?"

Jazzy sighed and got out some sad and naff nature book. She just doesn't want to admit how funny she thinks I am. She actually really loves me.

I was just thinking about trying to sleep again when Mabs spoke up. "Hey, Gee. What happened to you last night?"

I turned around to look at her, she is sitting with Jools. "What are you talking about?"

She said, "Well...you ran off into the woods with Dave the Laugh and when he came back you weren't with him and he was acting all weird. You were back at the tents before any of us."

"How was Dave acting weird?" I asked. If he gave anything away I swear…

Jools spoke up then saying, "He kicked us all out of the tent so he could change, apparently he fell in the river or something. Then he wouldn't talk to anyone and was being really moody."

"Like he kept switching between happy and angry." Mabs added.

"Did you guys get in a fight or something?" Jools asked.

"No…" _Merde_. How am I going to explain this? Hmm, well the best lies always start with the truth. "I was actually the one who fell in the river. Dave helped me get out. I didn't want to stay in wet clothes so we decided to go back to our own camps. But I have no idea why he was being moody. Maybe he is having girl problems?" Do you see what I did there? I think it was pretty good.

"Maybe…" Mabs trailed off. "What were you two doing before you fell in the river?" Why do these two not give up?

"Just chatting…you know, nothing out of the ordinary." Aloofosity is the key.

That is when Ellen decided to join the conversation. "Are you guys...um, like uh, talking about...well, about Dave the Laugh or something?"

I need to stop this talking about DTL, we are heading into dangerous territory. So I said, "We were… but now lets talk about you! Did you and Declan snog last night?"

Ellen's eyes widened and she went beetroot.

"Oooh! What number did you get to?" Mabs loves a good snog story, she nearly jumped into Ellen's seat.

"Well, I…well, you know, I, well, do you think I did or something?" And now it is time to stop listening. The attention is off me and on to our dithering pally. I am without doubtosity top girlie at red herringosity.

**4:00 p.m.**

Finally dropped off at the bottom of my road. I managed to get some sleep, yet I have no idea how. We were tossed about so much by our maniac "driver" I'm surprised we got back alive. Why did Elvis take this job? He hates girls.

I swear he doesn't have a license. After a near-death incident at a roundabout I very nicely asked to see it and he told me to go away before his hand made contact with my arse. Which proves my perve theory, and besides, that is unnecessary talk in a man who works with children. I told him that, I said, "You are only letting yourself down with that kind of talk, Mr. Attwood."

**three minutes later**

I managed to drag my suitcase up the road to the loony bin I call my house. Apparently my parents are too selfish to help their eldest daughter.

I opened the door and shouted, "Hello my loving family! I am finally home, and I know your hearts are just aching with how much you missed me!"

**two minutes later**

No one is in. I can't even find the kittykats.

Typico.

And they say_I_ treat this house 'like a bloody hotel'. Pft! And they don't?

The answering machine is beeping up a storm, so they've obviously been gone for a while. I wonder if Masimo has tried to phone me? What will I say to him? I'll have to work something out before I speak to him.

**five minutes later**

What my family gets up to when I'm gone is terrifying.

The first message was from some giggling pal of my mum's talking about speed dating and the snogging scale. I don't even want to know how they know about that.

The next was from Josh's mum, I'm sure complaining about Libby. I skipped over it, trying to find something for me.

And the message that came on was in fact for me, but it wasn't the Luuurve God. It was from Dave. "This is Dave, and my message is for Georgia. So if you are not Georgia I suggest you stop listening." And there was a pause. He is utterly bonkers. "Hey Kittykat! I told you I would call you. I guess you're not back from camping yet… Well, when you get this can you phone me right back? If you don't, by say, five-ish, I'll just come over to your house. I might anyway. So call me!"

And that was it. Masimo didn't try to call me.

**one second later**

Does that mean something? That Dave called even though he just saw me, and Masimo hasn't...I mean we haven't spoken since he left.

I'm not sure, but I should call Dave back. Now that my brain isn't in jelloid mode we can clearly talk about what the bell went on last night.

**five seconds later**

Ring, ring, ring. Pick up the phone!

"Hello?" A female voice answered, but it was in a weird way, sort of, evil. Umm… Then I heard some shuffling and a bit of shouting. Dave's voice came through saying, "Leah! Just give me the bloody phone!"

Should I hang up? Maybe- And then Dave's voice spoke again, clearer, "Hello, Gee?"

"Uhm, hi…"

"I'm sorry, that was my sister, Leah. She is so annoying. I told her if the phone rang to get me and let me answer it. My mistake is that we have caller ID so when she saw it was a girl and not Rollo or something she decided to answer herself. Thankfully I got it away from her before she could say anything embarrassing." Dave let out a nervous laugh.

"Haha yeahh. I was a bit shocked when a girl answered the phone, you've never really talked about your family with me. So is she your older sister?"

"Yep," He popped the 'p' "and thankfully she is going to uni this fall. I only have to deal with her for a couple more months."

"She can't be that bad." I said.

"Oh she is, Kittykat. She is hardly ever at the house anymore, but when she is it is a nightmare. She snoops around my room, messes with _everything_ in the shower, she is always fighting with at least one member of our family, and just makes life bell. It would take far too long to explain how horrid she is. Like, right now I've locked myself in a closet to get away from her." Dave explained.

"Well, I guess that does sound pretty bad. I'm sure you love her anyways. You'll miss her when she's gone." I mean, even though I complain about my family all the time, I couldn't imagine life without them.

"Yeah, yeah." He laughed. "She is my sister, I have to love her. I won't miss her being a pain in the arse though. We could be talking about well, you know, but I guarantee Leah's listening in somehow," His voice got louder, like he was telling her too, "and she is not allowed to know anything about my personal life!"

And we're back on the subject of last night. Before I could say anything though, a loud noise came from the other end and there was shouting again.

This is what I picked up, "Go away!"

"Why can't I talk to your girlfriend?"

"She's not my-"

"You called her 'Kittykat'!"

"Why do you have to be such a-"

Then there were some strange noises and I couldn't make out any more words. This oddly reminds me of when Libby tries to steal the phone. That was even with Dave! So now we're even?

After that went on for a little more Dave came back on saying, "I'm coming over." And then he hung up.

Good grief.

**two minutes later**

Just realized I don't have any makeup on and my hair is a mess. And Dave is coming over. And he'll be here in like, ten minutes.

Why did I think it would be a good idea not to bother with my appearance this morning?

**one minute later**

**bathroom**

My hair is hopeless. It is sticking out at weird angles from the bun I had it in. This is bad. I don't even have enough time to wash it.

**one second later**

I have no choice but to iron it.

**five minutes later**

Hmm...straightened hair looks quite sex kittyish on me. I should do it more often, just not tell Mutti. I have no idea what she had against it, almost everyone does it!

Now I only have a few minutes to do my makeup before Dave gets here. So looks like I'll have to keep it to a minimum, i.e. powder foundation, eyeliner (slightly winged), mascara, and eyeshadow. Lip gloss too. There shouldn't be any snogging going on, well probably.

No! You and Dave are _friends_ Georgia! Last night was a mistake.

**one second later **

Sure didn't feel like one though…

Ahhh! Brain! I must stop arguing with myself. Why am I so full of confusiosity? I shouldn't be confused. I have my Italian Stallion. I don't need Dave the Laugh, not really. At least not in that way…

**two minutes later**

Done with my makeup. I almost stabbed myself in the eye, like, five times. Today is just not my day for mascara.

I'm so nervy about seeing Dave. I don't want our friendship to be messed up, and I really want to keep from snogging him.

I'm thinking that is nearly impossible for me, though. The way he looks at me, it just reeks of naughtyosity. When he smiles at me it is like his lips are begging to be snogged. I literally cannot help myself.

Maybe I should change? Not for Dave, but if he wants to go on a walk or something I should look like I at least tried.

Just as I left the bathroom to go to my room someone knocked on the door. Crap. It looks like I won't be changing. I hope Dave doesn't mind the v casual look.

Wouldn't that be a good thing though? The goal is to _not_ entice him.

I opened the door. "Hello?"

Dave was grinning cheekily with his hands in his jeans pockets. He's wearing a dark grey v-neck teeshirt. "Hey Sex Kitty."

Suddenly my body became very jelloid, not so much in my brain though, which is odd. I opened my mouth and then swallowed. "Hi, Dave."

After a few seconds passed Dave laughed. "Well are you going to let me in?"

"Oh, um...yes. I, yes." What is wrong with me? Dave the Laugh is not supposed to do this to you! I stepped aside and closed the door after he was in.

I led Dave into the living room, no way are we going to my room, especially with the way I'm feeling right now. God, I need to sit down.

"So…" I sat on the couch. Dave sat beside me, close beside me. Why do I feel like it's getting harder to breath? Lets try and talk about something normal, maybe that will help. "Did you...this morning, I mean what time...um, you got home?" Why am I turning into Ellen? This is not okay!

Dave gave me a weird look. "If you're asking when I got home, it was around one. We left pretty early. Why'd you ask?"

This is embarrassing, he is totally normal and I'm freaking out like a freaking out thing. Then for some reason I said, "I got hit by a pole this morning." Then I pulled up my shorts (which are already pretty short) and pointed at the small bruise that had formed.

He laughed a little but played along. To what though, I'm not sure. "Aww," He brushed his hand over the bruise but left it there, "poor Sex Kitten. How did you manage that?"

I was staring at his hand on my leg. "Rosie and Jools….they collapsed the tent on me…"

"Thats not very nice…" He moved his hand. I exhaled the breath I didn't know I was holding. "How long were you sleeping in?" He raised an eyebrow.

I laughed guiltily. "Until almost eleven."

Dave smirked. "I must've really tuckered you out then."

My eyes widened and my face got hot. What did he just say? "I, uh-"

Then he started laughing. "No need to get embarrassed Kitty."

I just sat there like a red goldfish. I'm sure I it's a very attractive look.

A few moments passed and then things got quiet. Dave gave me a soft smile and ran a hand through my hair. "We should probably talk about that then."

I sighed. "We probably should." I hope that I can.

**Ooh, cliffy(sorta :P)! I miss doing these! Although I didn't do many to begin with.. I'm really excited for this story now, especially for when we really get into the plot. I like writing it, nowhere does it get boring for me. I hope it's the same for you reading it! I'm glad you think I'm doing it right so far!**

**Luuurve,**

**Chaela**


	4. Just LikeSnogging Partners

**Oh goodness guys, sorry for such a long update wait. School has been full on lately, but it's almost winter break so I'll try to get in a couple updates. Maybe even for one of my other stories… Hmm, we will see. But now I think we should get back to Dave and Georgia, because I know you are just itching to find out what happens next!**

_**disclaimer: All I own is the plot, the rest belongs to the fabby Louise Rennison.**_

**Just Like...Snogging Partners**

**one second later**

Dave's joking face quickly became serious, albeit a bit nervous. "Um, what exactly do you think of what happened? I...I have been really confused…" He trailed off.

I looked down at my hand, which was resting extremely close to Dave's, between us. "Me too. I don't-I don't really know what to think..."

It was silent for a moment. I kept looking at our hands. "Well," He paused, his hand fisting and unfisting. "Do you think that it was a mistake?"

Do I? …I'm not sure. We could have stopped at any time. But we didn't. I didn't _want_ to. I swallowed then whispered, "No."

"Good." Dave said quietly, moving his hand onto mine. "I don't think so either." My heart started beating a million miles an hour. Dave. Hand. Me. Why does that make me feel like this? My body just started...buzzing the second he walked in. Is that even normal?

"Dave, I'm, I'm confused because… I liked it. A lot. And, well I…" I trailed off when I realized what I was saying. I almost said, 'I want to do it again.' And if I said that, it would put me into vair dangerous territory.

The hand that wasn't on mine grabbed my chin and lifted my face up to look at him. His green eyes stared into mine really intensely. "Well, what?"

I shook my head (which was slightly awkward since he is holding my face). "Nothing."

"Gee…" He moved his hand up my jaw, through my hair, and down to the back of my neck. "Tell me." He whispered.

I swear my brain just fell out.

"I don't…" I sighed. "Okay." Wait, what? I did not agree to this mouth! But as usual my mouth did what it wanted and said, "I don't really feel bad about it, not nearly as bad as I should anyway. I don't understand why I feel that way, or what even happened.. I know that is not something matey type mates do. I tried to make myself think it was a mistake, but it didn't work. I can't stop thinking about last night, about you. I can tell you this, I love snogging you, I'm addicted to it even. I can't help thinking I'd like to do it again. And it confuses and scares me so much. We're supposed to be friends, but I don't even know anymore." I looked down at our hands, accidentally proving my point.

Dave squeezed my hand. "Does that matter?" He said. "I know exactly how you feel… I've felt that way for quite a while now. Gee… I honestly try to stay away from you, but I am so tired of it. I mean, what is the point anyway?" He somehow shifted closer, and now our faces are only inches apart. I have yet to decide if that is a good or bad thing. "Masimo is out of the country for the rest of the summer and Emma and I, well, we're nothing special. It wouldn't really be cheating, do you really think Mr. Flash isn't living it up in Italy? What kind of relationship starts one night before you're apart for a month?" I think Dave is trying to say something, but I am not following. The first reason is that he is being very vague, and the second (and main) reason is how close Dave is to me, basically holding me.

"What are you talking about? Emma's not special?" I asked full of confusiosity.

"I don't want to talk about Emma right now. It can wait for later. What I'm talking about is us." Dave's voice has lowered in volume, and the tension between us is getting quite high.

This is very dangerous territory. Whatever I say now, or don't say, will determine the future of Dave and mine's relationship. So, I decided to listen to the little voice in my head. Jazzy would be so proud, well if she knew about this that is. I tried to look away from him, which is not vair easy, and said, "There isn't an us." But it came out all halfheartedly.

"But there could be." He said softly, rubbing my neck.

I sighed. "Dave…"

"Not like official horn partners, you don't have to break up with your beloved Masimo, and I don't need to end it with Emma. So, just like…snogging partners. We can get out our snogging energy on each other." He moved his mouth forward and kissed me really gently. "It could be really fun." He smiled.

I pursed my lips and thought for a moment. "So, what you're saying is that we should give in to any snogging urges we have, whenever we feel like it? For the whole summer, until Masimo is back?"

"Give or take a little. Whatever we feel like. An open ended type thing." He explained.

I wrapped my free arm around him and buried my face in his shoulder. "I don't know, Dave. It-it just seems so, so..inappropriate." Did I seriously just say that? Really mouth, really?

"It's your choice, Kittykat." He rubbed my hand.

I turned my face to his neck and said sadly, "I don't know what I want."

"I think you do know." He chuckled. This was probably due to the fact I started doing 6 ¾, nuzzling his neck.

I pulled away from him running a hand through my hair. Dave has on his cheeky grin. Why do I feel this way? I don't want to. I told him that. I got up and started pacing around. "I don't want to want you. I want to be normal matey type mates, but for some reason you never let me go. You kept snogging me and now...now I'm addicted." I looked over at him, still sitting on the couch. "Why did you do that? I was horrible to you."

Dave grimaced, I brought up the forbidden red herring topic. "Gee, you know I've always liked you...so much. I got to know what you were really like, and you're not a user. You were just young and stupid. So I forgave you, and started developing more and more feelings for you as time went on. And I knew you liked me too. Even if just a little. I didn't want to give up, and I wanted you in my life somehow even if it hurt me. I'm addicted too. I don't like it, and never have." He paused looking at me, my wet eyes, then got up and started walking towards me. "I like Emma. She is good for me. I'm quite happy with her... But I don't want her like I want you." Now right in front of me, his expression changed. Changed into a shadow of the night before. "I want to kiss you, I want to hold you, I want to do things to you that I really shouldn't. Things I can't imagine doing with anyone but you."

And suddenly I was scared. I have no idea why, but I am currently terrified. I looked down at the ground, avoiding Dave's stare. I must say something to get away from this. "I-I don't want to mess up our friendship."

"Gee," Dave spoke my name with a mixture of concern and amusement and slipped his hands around my waist. "We've already been snogging for months. Not much would change."

I didn't look up, knowing that if I do, that's it. "Those were accidental."

"But not really." He stated simply.

I was silent for a while, he was right. If our previous snogs were truly accidental, we wouldn't have kept doing it, we would have stopped. Defeated I said, "I know."

"So then, what do you think Sex Kitty?" His hands rubbed up and down my back.

No, no and thrice no! The little voice turned into a v loud one, yelling at me. You need to fight this Gee! I opened my mouth.

Nothing came out.

**five seconds later**

No matter how much I want to, I can't say no. Even though I'm scared like a scared thing for unexplainable reasons and I think that it's a bad idea. If I said no, I don't know if Dave would ever touch me again (and not exactly in that way you cheeky minxes!), and I could not deal with that.

And, the truth is, I_want_ Dave. I want to kiss him, I want more, I want this messed up thing he is offering. Right now I have no argument in my head to counter it, nothing that will dull these feelings.

I ran my hands up his chest and around his neck, following them with my eyes to finally look at his smiling face. I then softly asked him, "Do you want to go up to my room?"

Dave's eyebrows rose a little, looking shocked for a moment, then he quickly composed himself giving me a small smile as he let go of me. "Um, sure."

"Okay." I bit my lip and gave him an appreciative look. Then I grabbed his hand and led him out of the room and up the stairs. My fear quickly went away, _it__'__s__Dave_, I realized. I like him, he cares, he won't make me do anything I don't want to. Now I am going to _snog_ him as much as I bloody well want. And that is a lot.

When we reached the top of the stairs Dave grabbed my waist and spun me around. I was in the process of giving him a v confused look when his mouth suddenly covered mine. A bit surprised I stumbled backwards, but Dave just followed and walked me in the direction of my room, all the while keeping his mouth on mine. His lips moved with mine, warm, soft, and eager at a number five.

Pushing me against my door Dave brought us up to six, tracing my bottom lip with his tongue. I gasped and grabbed on to his hair pulling him closer as his tongue started plundering my mouth.

One of his hands moved from my waist and suddenly the door was open and I was moving backwards again until the back of my legs hit my bed. Dave kept pushing me so I fell back onto it, with him on top of me. Oo-er.

Bed snogging! Oh my giddy god, this is the first real snogging I have ever done in a bed! (I say that because I technically did with welch boy, but that whole ordeal has been blocked from my memory.) We scooched up to the head of my bed, still snogging for England, as Dave dragged his hand up my leg and up under my sweatshirt. Thank Our Lord Sandra I decided to shave this morning.

Dave pulled back smirking. "This is coming off, Kittykat." Then he pulled my sweatshirt up over my head and tossed it on the floor. Seeing I still had a tank top on Dave scowled playfully. "You were not supposed to be wearing this... I can work with it though." Then he sat up and pushed it up a bit, kissing just above my shorts. As he continued to work my tank up, Dave trailed kisses along my stomach, my ribs, and even on my nungas around my bra.

I sighed rubbing my hands up and down his back. After removing my shirt he kissed up my neck, jaw, and then hovered right above my lips. I leaned up to connect our mouths but he sat up grinning.

"Hey!" I complained. "I was going to use that!"

Dave smirked. "But it is mine, and _I_ am using it." He trailed his eyes down my body and then back up to my face. "You just can't get enough of me, can you?"

I wanted to glare at him for that comment, maybe we should make an agreement not to comment on what goes on during the snogging. Especially when it's a truth you don't want to admit. Anyway, as I was fighting a blush and trying to think of a witty comeback, Dave moved his hands up my stomach and over my nungas. I gasped and lost all train of thought.

Dave rubbed a little and I closed my eyes, arching into his touch. "Knew it." He whispered. His hands stopped and moved away. What? No! Stop stopping! I-

**one second later**

Oh. My. God.

I have just realized I have reached number eight. (Technically anyway.)

With Dave the Laugh.

Said Laugh is now lifting my back up and reaching round to my bra clasp. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this." He nipped my ear. I shivered. The support of my bra slackened, then Dave slid his hands down my arms, bringing the straps with them.

And then my bra was off, I was sitting there half naked, in front of a boy, for the first time in my life. "Dave..." I said nervously, holding his head over my shoulder, not wanting him to go any farther yet. I became very flustered very quickly. "I'm….I didn't..."

Sounding a bit upset with himself Dave said, "Oh, I'm- arg, was that too fast? I didn't even ask you-"

"Hey," I cut him off. "I just-I wasn't expecting it." I crossed my arms over my chest and laid back to look at him. "I've never ever done anything like this before...well, I guess there was when Mark…" I stopped myself, not wanting to ruin the mood anymore by bringing Big Gob into this.

Dave frowned. Guess I stopped to late then. "Gee, you know I'm not like that, we can stop if you want. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, after all I only said snogging. I guess I got carried away...what with last night and all..." He smiled softly and then laid down next to me on his side. "We kinda skipped this bit."

I just looked at him for a while. It makes sense I guess, we did do number nine already. A bit of number seven too. And that was nice, that was really nice...and if we got to number eight now, it would even things out and probably feel even...um, nicer. We haven't done very much yet anyway, so stopping is not really in the question.

I smirked back. "Just give me a little warning the next time you want to take off my clothes. And...if I have to, then you do to."

Dave looked shocked for a moment but then quickly recovered, sitting up and throwing off his shirt. Phwoarrr. I didn't have very much time to ogle him though as he attached his mouth to mine once again. One of his hands brushed up my stomach and grabbed my wrist. He moved it over to my side. Before he could get to the other one though I used it to push him up away from me.

He seems a bit confused, does he not realize I just gave him a full view of my chesty area? He tried to lean back in but I kept pushing against his chest.

Hmm..at least I get a good view aussi. He isn't really muscly but there is definite promise, just enough to make things interesting.

**two seconds later**

Dave has just gasped, there we go. I brought my eyes back up to his face to see his staring down at my bare upper body.

Oh God. My faces feels really hot, and not from the snogging either. This is so vair embarrassing. It would be a lot better if he did something...if he touched me. But he is just _staring_, it makes me feel like there is something wrong.

"Umm.." I shifted uncomfortably.

Dave's eyes snapped up to my face. He smirked. "Your nunga nungas are quite entrancing, Kittykat." Only Dave could be a cheeky minx at a time like this. It made me feel a bit better though.

I biffed his chest. "Really, Dave?"

Leaning in close to my face he sort of mumbled, "Mmm, really." Then he closed the space between us, and as our chests connected both of us gasped. The feeling of his bare skin on mine is, well, fan-bloody-tastic. And then he was kissing me.

Hmm...I think I could get used to this, snogging Dave all the time. He is vair good at it. And I won't ever have to get snogging withdrawal, and that is always a good thing.

**ten seconds later**

I have just literally gone breathless. I, Georgia Nicolson, have just officially gotten to full on, no clothing in the way, number eight with Dave the freaking Laugh. His hand is on my basooma. Oh. Mon. Dieu!

My mouth had stopped moving and so Dave just started to nuzzle my neck. Somehow I managed to speak, "I don't-mmm, I don't need anymore, ahhh…love bites."

Dave chucked but didn't reply, he just kept on trailing kisses all over my neck. He even nipped at my skin a little. The nerve of him.

...So it would only be fair for me to get him back somehow...and I don't say that because I want to grab his arse. I'm doing it only to get even. Obviously.

And that's when Dave brought his mouth lower, over my collar bone and down to my nungas. "Mmmm.." I moaned.

This is going to be one heck of a summer.

**And there we go! I hope I did a good job at this chapter, it is very important. Like, it introduces the plot, setting up the entire story. You're opinion on it would be really appreciated! (I have a huge pet peeve about badly written smuttish stuff, so if there is anything I could improve on please do tell)**

**I have a back story about why I am writing this fanfic, there are messages I want to get across. So if anyone would like to hear about it just ask in a review, because I don't want to rant anymore than I already have. :P**

**Twelve reviews since last chappie, thats really amazing! Thanks sooo much to all of you, NaomiHackett, hilaryemma45, Beth, DevineOne, Tay, laurenquinn94, Rose Tyler. Doctor, and mimzy69! You guys make me so happy!**

**Responding to my anonymous reviews:**

**Beth: Sorry it took so long! But I'm v happy you are so dedicated. :D And thats such a huge compliment! Ohmigosh thank you! ^_^**

**Tay: Awww thank you! I try to update as often as I can. I hope you liked this chapter! xx**

**laurenquinn94: I will will will! I luuurve this story, so you don't need to worry. I'm glad you're liking it though! :D**

**Luuurve,**

**Chaela xxx**


	5. A Little Ball Of Fluff

**Okay...I have a real excuse this time. I didn't have my laptop for just over a month, it got a little water on it and had to be sent into Apple. Thankfully it was nothing too bad and I didn't loose anything. This chapter was also...interesting to write. I did the last part first, all backwards. But I finally finished it! Yay! I hope you like it! It is _looonnngggg!_**

**This IS a M rated story. Not just a light one...so you know.**

**Oh and you should follow me on twitter...more info and link on the bottom. ;)**

_**disclaimer: I only own this plot...the rest goes to la fabby Louise Rennison. Who is also on twitter.**_

**A Little Ball Of Fluff**

**8:00 p.m.**

Dave left a while ago, he had to go home for dinner. But he asked me to come round to his tomorrow.

I asked if he thought this was going to be an everyday thing.

He just smirked, gave me a sloppy kiss (not welch-ish but in a good way) and ran off down the street.

We didn't really go past number eight. There was a small bit of uh…well, like last night. (I should really decide on a number for that…) It didn't lead anywhere though, and was only a few quick bumps. I wouldn't have minded if we did go further...I kind of wanted to. Dave had to move my hands away when I went for his jeans.

I'm not sure why I did that. I guess I got caught up. I don't know what I was going to do once they were off…

The snogging lasted about an hour. It was bloody marvy. Lots of number eight on both sides. Not only do I have a few more love bites (in unseeable places mind you), but Dave does too.

**five seconds later**

Great. The clown car has just sped into the driveway, _phut phut_ing along. I am staying in my room, I am in not mood to deal with Swiss Family Mad. Not only does my botty hurt from falling, but I'm vair tired from all the snogging too.

From downstairs I heard yowling and Libby's scary bananas laugh.

That's it. Wardrobe is going in front of the door.

**ten minutes later**

"Georgia, darling!" Mutti called up. "Come down for dinner!" She made dinner? What is this?

"You made dinner?" I shouted. "...what is it?"

"Tomato soup!" Of course.

"No thank you!" I made myself some cereal earlier anyway, and it wasn't stale either. Actually quite yummy, it had strawberries in it.

**one minute later**

Someone is trying to open my door. What know? "Gee?" Mutti knocked.

I groaned and got up off my bed. I shoved on the wardrobe, slowly moving it away from the door. I opened it a crack. "What?"

She smiled and pushed her way in, carefully though because she was holding a bowl of soup. Why does she wear such tight clothes? It is not suitable fro a woman her age. "I just wanted to see my daughter. So, how was camping?"

I gave her an odd look, sitting on my bed. "It was fine, the usual camping malarky. I fell into a river though and hurt my botty though."

"Aww," She sat next to me, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I laughed. Mum can be pretty cool sometimes.

"Have you heard from the Italian Stallion?" She asked before sticking a spoonful of soup in her mouth.

"Um...no…" I mumbled awkwardly.

She put a hand on my shoulder. "He probably just needs some time, to settle down and such like."

"It's fine." I shook my head. I mean it's weird that he has't called, since he is my boyfriend and all, but I'm okay with it.

"Really?" She was surprised. I would be too.

"Yeah, I mean it's only been a few days." I shrugged.

"Well that is very mature of you…" She trailed off. "You just seemed so keen on him."

"Oh I am!" Which I am, he is still the luuurve god. "But if we're going to be away from each other all summer, I don't want to just mope around."

"Great sweetheart." Mum reached out, her hand going in the direction of my hair. It drew back when I gave her one of my worst looks. Then she squinted at me for a moment. "Why are you wearing a scarf?" Oh god.

I smiled and grabbed her arm. "It was great talking with you Mum. Really, thanks." I pulled her up and started walking towards the door. "But I'm _really_ tired from the camping experience, so I'm just going to say goodnight." Then I pushed her out the door and closed it.

….now back the wardrobe goes.

**9:30 p.m.**

It is impossible to get any peace and quiet in this house. I've been trying to relax, reading Cosmo, thinking about life (which didn't help really) and such. Yet...Mutti and Vatti have been at it all night. Like non stop shouting and fighting. It is quite entertaining however, I've even joined in on it a few times-on Mum's side obviously. Any chance to freely insult Vatti I will take.

Libbs could occasionally be heard singing and 'heggy heggy ho-ing', but it hans't happened in a while. She must have fallen asleep or something.

**five seconds later**

Great. Vatti is going ballisticisimus again.

"What is it with this family?" Lord Sandra...what happened? "Why did Libby have a bread knife in her bedroom? Probably because you are too busy with your so-called mates throwing balls around to bother looking after your children!" Libby had a bread knife in her room?

Ohh it must have been in that message about her….wait. He's checking the messages...and I didn't delete the one from Dave! Shirt!

Mum flipped then. She shouted back, "How dare you! They're MY children, are they? If you took some notice of them, that would be a miracle. You care more about that ridiculous bloody three-wheeled clown car."

Mum called his car a clown car. Hahahah.

"That car is an antique." I felt like shouting down, It's not the only one, but, he started yelling again before I could. "Geogia! Who the bloody bell is Dave?"

Ahhh _merde, merde, _merde!

"Did you have a boy over? _Why_ was he calling you _Kittykat_?" I could hear him stomping up the stairs. Whyyyy?

But then, Mum shouted, "Bob! Just leave her alone! She had a long weekend. Dave is just one of her friends, he is very sweet." Sweet? Really? But...thanks I guess.

"Sweet?" Dad scoffed. "Right, that's it, I'm off. Don't wait up."

"Don't worry, I won't!" Mum replied.

There was stomping down the stairs. The door slammed and there was silence.

Then there was the sound of the clown car racing off at high speed (which I could easily out _walk_) down the driveway.

And silence again as it zoomed away in the distance.

Good grief. I am in fact going to bed now. I can take no more of my loonosity filled family.

**one minute later**

"Georgia!" Oh my giddy god's trousers! What now? Just pretend you are asleep and then she will leave you alone, I told myself. It was quiet for a moment. Then, "Libby is stuck in a bucket."

**11:00 p.m.**

It took us nearly an hour to get Libby out of the bucket. Her bum was stuck in it. Mum even made me get some butter from Mr. Across the Road. But we ended up hitting it with a hammer. Libbs found the whole thing hilarious. And now I am more tired then anything.

Goodni….zzzz…

**monday august 1st**

**10:07 a.m.**

Just woke up. I was sooo tired last night. But now I feel naiice and refreshed. Except my botty still hurts. A lot.

I shuffled downstairs and noticed it was unusually quiet. Hmm…

**twenty seconds later**

Found a note.

_Gee,_

_We've gone out for the day. We tried to wake you, but you were out like a log. Sorry you missed out on breakfast. There was mail for you in the kitchen, and a fiver under this note. _

_Love you sweetie!_

_Mum, Dad, and Libby_

Awww, how thoughtful of them. So I'll take the fiver and look at the mail later, it's probably just a magazine anyway.

Is it too early to start getting ready to see the Hornmeister? Maybe I'll ring him…

**two minutes later**

Phoning Dave.

"Hello?" An older woman's voice said. Hmm, must be his Mum.

"Hi, er, is Dave there?" I asked as politely as I could.

"He is, hold on just a moment." Then I heard a faint shout of his name. A few seconds later he came on the phone.

"Hello?" He said groggily.

"Did you just get out of bed?" I laughed.

"Mmm…" He hummed.

"Lazy." I stated. No need for me to point out I only got up a few minutes ago.

"Good morning to you too, Gee." I heard him yawn.

"Morning Dave." I smiled.

"So, what has you calling at this early hour?"

"It's nearly ten thirty Dave." I paused but he didn't respond, so I kept talking. "Anyway, I was just wondering when you wanted me to come over. Maybe...like, now? After I get dressed and stuff."

He chuckled. "Eager aren't you, Kitty?" I was about to scoff at that but he didn't give me a chance. "Now don't get your knickers in a twist, I want to see you too." My insides fluttered at that. "So sure, come over whenever you want. You know where I live, right?"

Err...I've never been _inside_, but when we hung out after Robbie left he showed me where it was. It's been a while though… "Uhh, I think I can find it."

"Alright, I'll be waiting for you." He said smoothly.

"Seriously?" I let out a laugh. "Okay. Slater's." And I hung up, I felt like getting the last word.

**11:00 a.m.**

All I've done is eat a muffin I found in the bread cupboard and take a shower. I used Vatti's razor so I was baldy bald from the neck down. My legs are niice and smooth.

Now, what to wear? It is nice out...so skirt or shorts. Well, a skirt would be a little awkward for snogging, but would be more sex kittyish. Shorts would be the more comfy option though.

I rummaged through my wardrobe, let's see what the cutest thing I find is.

Ooooh! I forgot I had these shorts! I just got them a few weeks ago, but never wore them as it was colder. They were at the back though, so I forgot! I am deffo wearing them, I luuurve them. They are a light color denim with a bit of a distressed look and pockets showing on bottom. Vair vair cute.

Now for a shirt...maybe a flowery tank? Or should I go with an off the shoulder tee?

Humm, I think the tee.

**five seconds later**

No, no, the tank.

**one minute later**

The tee is calling to me. 'I'm adorable! Please please wear me!" It seems to be saying. So off with the flowery tank.

**ten minutes later**

And...ready to go! I kept on the off the shoulder tee, and put on some gladiators to complete the look. I kept my make up more natural, powder foundation, eyeliner, brown eyeshadow, mascara, and a bit of lip gloss (because I'm pretty sure some snogging will go on). I put some mousse in my hair and dried it for my natural waves. I think I look vair fabbity fab.

I grabbed my purse and headed out the door. If I remember right, Dave only lives about a ten minutes' walk away. A few streets away from mine, going away from the school obviously.

Mmm, it is so beautiful out! Naaaice and sunny! I just luuurve summer so much. And since I'm in such a good mood, I smiled and waved to anyone I walked by. Even skipping a bit.

Before I knew it I was right in front of Dave's house. Nice, big and a pale yellow-just like summer. Pheww, here goes.

Up to the door I walk, and breath, and breath, and breath… And…knock on the door! Please Dave answer, please, please, please!

'Hey'ya, Sex Kitty." Dave smirked.

"Hi Dave!" I grinned.

He pulled me inside and closed the door. "So what went on at _chez_ Georgia after I left yesterday?"

I shook my head. "So much. I live in a mad house."

Dave chuckled, "Can't wait to hear about it. But I'd like to avoid my mad house, so let's get upstairs." He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the room we were in to a spiraling staircase. I didn't really have time to look around, but I think we were just in a lounge.

"Who's here?" I asked him. If his sister sees me..._that_ will be interesting.

"Just my Mum. But she loves the sound of her own voice. So if she sees you we'll be stuck down here for an hour at least." Dave shook his head as we reached the top of the stairs.

"Ohh...hahaha, that explains some things." I giggled. Dave just raised an eyebrow at me.

He opened up a door, which I expect to be his room. Where else would he take me? We walked inside.

It seems like I was wrong. This is like a gaming room. Pool table, darts, one couch with a table in front of it...a bar, the whole shebang. Huh…

Dave noticed my confused staring. "No one ever comes in here but me unless we're having a party or something." He explained.

"Ohhh." I nodded.

Dave sat down on the couch and I did the same, but on the opposite end. "So…" Dave started.

I sighed. "Well. It was all great until my family got home at like, eight...I still don't even know what they were doing...but anyway Mutti came up to my room and started talking to me about Masimo. Then she asked me why I was wearing a scarf." I gave him an accusing look before continuing with my story of last night-even how I woke up to an empty house this morning. Dave is such a great listener, he nodded a bunch and cracked up when I told him about the bucket fiasco. "And they think _I_ treat the house like a hotel!" I finished.

Dave was still laughing some and said, "You family is right insane Gee. I love hearing your stories about them."

"They are." I nodded. "So what about you? What'd you do last night?"

He shrugged. "Nothing really. After dinner I just hid in my room all night. I wasn't in the mood to deal with Leah, or to chit chat with my parents." But there was a glint in his eyes, he's not telling me all of it. Hmmm….let's just ignore it and see if I find out.

"You're room?" I asked. It still confused me why he didn't bring me there.

"Yeah." He scratched the back of his neck. "...you want to see it, don't you?"

I bit my lip and then nodded eagerly. "I really would."

He stood up. "Well, come on then."

I followed him down the hall, all the way to the end. There was a rope hanging down. Wha… He pulled on it and there was a faint creaking noise. Then a rope ladder fell down.

"You're room is up there?" I asked, incredulous.

"Yep!" He grinned. "I have my own loft." Then he waggled his eyebrows. "The only reason though is that Leah didn't want to climb the ladder everyday." He ended with a small laugh.

"I see." I looked up. I could only see a medium grey ceiling.

After a small pause Dave spoke. "You want me to go up first?"

"Sure." I nodded once.

He grabbed onto a rung almost halfway to the top and pulled himself up. I then followed him up the ladder, through a hatch, and into his room.

**one second later**

Wow. That is all I can say. It is like his own mini apartment up here! The only things missing are a bathroom and kitchen. Dave has a decked out computer area against the right wall, a sitting area with a couch, chair, and small flat screen, along with a few gaming devices, towards the left side (taking up most of the space), and a bed of course to the rightish on the back wall. He also has what I'm assuming to be a closet near the computer stuff. The color scheme in here is all darker greens, greys, and blues. Cozy though.

"What do you think?" Dave smiled plopping down on the couch.

"It's...wow. Really awesome." I grinned and walked over to him. Out of the conner of my eye I saw something move. Curling up on the couch was a little grey and white kittykat! "Awww!" Automatically came out of my mouth.

Dave chuckled, "I just got her yesterday." Ahhh, _that_ must be what he didn't tell me before.

I knelt down and leaned on the couch. "She looks like a little ball of fluff." I cooed and then looked up at Dave. "What's her name?"

"Ahhh…" He pet the little kitty a few times. "I actually haven't given her one yet."

"What?" I stood up. How could he not have a name for her? Before we even found Angus I knew that someday I would have a cat named that. That and she is just too adorable to not have a name.

"You can pick her up if you want, and ya know, sit down." Is it that obvious how in love I am with his kitten?

"Yeah.." I giggled and did as he said. He scooted over closer to me and scratched the kitty's head.

"You can help me name her if you want."

Eyes widening, I looked up at him. He was grinning. "Seriously?"

"Uh-huh." He nodded. I kinda got lost in his eyes for a moment before I realized what I was doing and looked away. They are gorgeous though, so green and full of life.

"Um..." I pet the cat on her back, keeping my hand away from his. "Have you thought of anything you might like? At all?"

He sighed throwing his head back and his arms around the couch, one of them technically around me. "Well, I _have_ tried. I don't want to name her anything stupid, like a typical pet name, but all the girls names I can think of are of people I know, which would be weird. She's quite a spunky little thing though, she loves to cuddle but she loves playing even more. Biting things. So...if that helps…"

I held the kitty up to get a good look at her. When I did that, she poked her tongue out. "Why must all cats do that? It is so weird!" I thought aloud.

Dave leaned forward, his arm falling over my shoulder. I tensed. "Do what?" Does he not realize what he is doing? Probably not...it probably isn't that big of a deal to him.

"Stick the tip of their tongue out." I turned her to him so he could see.

He just laughed. "Aww, she looks so silly but cute at the same time." I nodded and then shifted, maybe I can get his arm to move. Dave had the opposite idea though, because when I stopped, he just pulled me into his side. Into my hair he whispered, "What does my Sex Kitty think I should name my little kitty?"

I exhaled loudly. This is going to take some getting used to. "Umm…" I think a case of stupid brain might be coming on. "U-uh, have you, um t-thought, no, er...you should," you should back away so I can speak normally, "...you should pick a letter."

It was quiet for a few seconds. "N." He stated lowly.

"Natalie?" First name that came to mind.

He shook his head, face still in my hair.

"Umm...Noel?"

He tucked my hair behind my ear on the left side, because that is the side he is on, so it is only logical. "Nah…" His breath tickled the skin there.

"Nicole?" I tried.

"Too formal." He murmured, then he put his head on mine and looked at his kitten, petting her head to tail. She jumped on him, climbing his shirt to the back of the couch. There was a thud and then scraping noises (as a cat makes when running, not just random noises). We both laughed.

"What about Nikki?" I looked up at Dave.

He looked at me and then over to kitty, who is now chasing around a piece of balled up paper. After watching her for a bit he turned back to me grinning. "I like that."

"So then, it's Nikki?"

"Yeah, she is Nikki. Thank you for helping me." Then he just looked at me, and started to lean closer.

I quickly buried my face in his chest and squeezed my eyes shut.

"What's wrong Gee?" Although he sounded confused, he was still concerned, which has always been nice about Dave. He cares about people.

"This is just so weird. I'm so used to trying to be friends with you, and now...it's all different. I don't mind, I sorta like it even, but I guess it'll just take me some time to be totally comfortable. Like you are apparently." I laughed a bit and then looked up.

"I understand, Gee. But...you _know _you like it." He winked. Then quietly he added, "It's probably because I like you too much."

I moved my eyes from his face, to a desk I think. My insides feel all funny right now. I feel funny because I know we are going to snog soon, even more funny because that probably won't be all. Not in a bad way either, like butterflies almost. I like having the mystery of never knowing what Dave will do.

Solving part of the mystery he grabbed my chin (no comment you fools, because I know you know what I mean) and moved it so I was looking at him. So forceful… I gave him a small smile. That's all I can muster up right now.

**seconds later...I don't know how many**

Why is he looking at me like that? Just staring, like he's awed by me. It's probably my nose, he's thinking, "Cor, what a conk! How do I snog this chick? You'd think it'd get in the way, it is so huge." Yeah, that's probably it. Curse my genes. I do like looking at Dave though, he has a nice face, I luuurve his eyes.

"You know Kittykat," Dave broke the silence, but barely as he spoke vair lowly, "to me, you are the most beautiful girl in the world." Then he brought my face up to his, now holding my jaw, and started kissing me really softly.

I was quite literally stunned. Did he actually just say that? That I am the most beautiful girl in the world? He wasn't really thinking about my conk, well just that he thinks it's...beautiful. Not even pretty, or cute. He thinks I am _beautiful_. No one but Mum has ever called me that.

I sighed and wrapped a hand around his wrist, my other arm going around his neck. I started kissing him back.

Getting more into the kiss Dave grabbed my right leg and pulled it over his, so I was straddling him. He dropped the hand from my face and pulled me close to him, my hand moving to fist in his hair.

I got a sudden burst of bravery and pushed my tongue out a bit, running it over his top lip and then down letting it into his now open mouth. Even at number six we still kissed softly, but it was also very...passionate. Which is a new feeling. Not a snog just to snog, and not the normal kind of thing you do on a date. I have never been kissed, or kissed, like _this_.

My hands ran through Dave's hair again and again, his slowly went up my shirt resting on my bra clasp. It was then I started to feel a little hot, my breathing picking up.

It went on like that for a while, we barely even pulled back to breath. Yet it was only number six, and it didn't seem to be enough for me. I grabbed his shoulders and sighed pulling back. He was so much more forward yesterday. Looks like taking matters into my own hands is the only option.

I kissed his jaw and moved down to his neck. I did a little bit of 6 ¾, not making any marks, before biting down just behind the bottom of his ear. I started sucking, rubbing the skin with my tongue. Dave groaned and grabbed my hips. Result!

When I was sure I made a mark (as revenge for the ones I have on my neck) I pulled back, letting his skin slide between my teeth. I let a smirk form on my face.

My shirt came off pretty fast, his right after. While basicly attacking my mouth with his, Dave turned us around and pushed me back on the couch, him between my legs.

It is so strange, when I'm snogging Dave I am totally comfortable, but when we're just talking or he decides to get..._comfy_ I am so nervy. It doesn't make any sense. It wasn't like that before. Maybe because we're snogging partners now? I'm almost like a booty call, I never know when he'll just snog the life out of me. Like he is now. I'm not complaining, because I can do the same thing-and I like it-but as said, it'll take some getting used to.

**one second later**

I should say it will take my brain time to get used to it. My body is totally fine with it apparently, as I just trailed my hands down his torso, up a little and around his back. They even thought it would be a good idea to push his hips down onto mine. Dave and I both went a bit moany.

Hmm...maybe I should wear a skirt next time, then there wouldn't be so much fabric in the way…

What am I thinking? All this snogging is getting to my head.

More like to my PANTS.

Ohmygiddygod brain! Shut up, shut up, shut up!

**five seconds later**

Dave just took my bra off. Gahh…

He pulled back and grinned, his eyes a darker shade green then usual. His hands smoothed over my sides and stomach while he moved his head down to kiss each mark he'd made the day before.

I sighed, my eyes fluttering shut. Why is he so amazing? How does he make me feel like this? I just never want to stop. I don't want him to stop.

A flashback from the other night ran through my head. A warm ache between my legs suddenly became noticeable. "Dave…" I breathed out opening my eyes. I wanted more, number eight isn't going to cut it.

"Hmm?" He hummed onto my skin. I shivered.

"Umm...I-I...I wa-" A moan interrupted my words as he lightly bit down on one of my nungas, his hand moving over the other. I bit my lip, I can let him do that for a little bit, I deffo can. My hand fisted in his hair, holding his head to my chest.

The aching didn't go away though, if anything it got worse. I started to squirm a bit and then I bucked my hips into his.

Dave stopped what he was doing, sitting up, and held my hips down. His breathing was only slightly faster than usual, but he has that look on his face again. Good. "You have to stop doing that, Georgia." He said huskily.

"Why?" I tried to move up again, but his hands held me in place. I frowned getting slightly irritated.

His eyes narrowed. "Because if you don't, I don't know what I'd end up doing. We should probably set some limits…" He trailed off looking to the side of my face.

"If I'm doing that it's probably because I don't want limits, Dave." I tried again to get out of his grip.

"Georgia." He looked at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"Dave." I half whined. Then I remembered I have hands that are free, why I forgot I do not know. I blame it on jelloidness. So I quickly brought them forward and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. I tried to pull them down but he grabbed my hands and held them above my head. So I just pushed my now free hips into his. But before I could do it again both of my hands were in one of his, the other holding me down.

"What are you doing?" He said, amusement clear in his voice.

Although I was mad, I giggled a bit. That series of events was pretty funny. "I just...come on Dave, you know you want to."

He sighed. "Want to _what,_ exactly?"

That...is a good question. I squirmed again, why can't he just be a normal boy and take what I'm giving? "I don't know." I sighed. "Can't you just..._help_ me?" I hinted. I wasn't planning on saying anything else, but my mouth added, "I don't care how, but please Dave? Shouldn't you be the one that wants to do this anyway?"

"I _do_ Georgia, and that's the problem. But I'm thinking about the consequences. Snogging, fine, but don't you think that is going too far?"

"We already went that far." I insisted, trying out the look that he's been giving me. I wrapped a leg around him and tried to get him closer.

He didn't respond. Instead he got off me and walked around the couch. I sat up, putting an arm around my chest, and felt totally rejected. That is until I saw him kicking off his jeans and go to sit on his bed. Woah. Dave is in his boxers, his black and grey plaid boxers. There was a noticeable...bulge in them. I couldn't help but stare, my mouth falling slightly open.

Dave raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Well, are you coming?"

I tried to snap myself out of it, pretty unsuccessfully. I stood up and walked slowly towards him.

'What did you just do?' My little voice screamed at me, 'He probably thinks you want to do number ten now!'

I ignored the voice. So what if he did? It wouldn't be that bad, I mean I'm almost seventeen. We've done almost everything but, anyway. I did ask him to help me, and that helps _both_ of us.

'What are you _thinking_, Dave is not even you're boyfriend!' The voice continued. I don't care. Whatever happens, happens.

I climbed on the bed and started kissing Dave. He laid back and pulled me on top of him.

'At least take a minute to think about it?' The voice asked. Whatever! I'll make a quick list of pros and cons.

Pros:

I like Dave, maybe more than a friend.

I love kissing him.

When we did number nine it felt _really _good.

Dave is one of my best friends.

I've never thought or felt like this before, doesn't that mean something?

Honestly…I can't imagine losing my, uhm, virginity, to anyone else.

Cons:

We're sixteen.

Dave isn't my boyfriend.

Masimo _is_ my boyfriend.

Umm...it might hurt?

My brain ran through these things quickly while we snogged. I think that I have more pros than cons, so as usual, the little voice can stuff it. I'm going to do what I want, and if it leads to number ten...well, it leads to number ten. That is that.

I rolled my hips, confirming my decision. Thankfully instead of telling me to stop, Dave groaned. Then he quickly rolled us over, without breaking the kiss, so he was on top. His lips left my mouth, trailing kisses up my jaw and to my ear. He lightly nibbled on it, I hummed in appreciation. As he did so, one of his hands moved down to unbutton my shorts.

"You don't know what you do to me, Kittykat." He whispered in directly in my ear.

I automatically smirked and let a hand go down to brush against _him_. He exhaled sharply, then I said, "Oh I think I do."

I kind of freaked myself out with that. I have no idea what I am doing. I have no idea why I did that. Like, I barely have control of myself. It does make this...easier though.

Dave chuckled and pulled off my shorts. "Maybe." He spoke as he leaned in to kiss me. I moved my hand back up to join the other around his neck and kissed him back, hard. My legs wrapped around him, and I realized, all that is between us is two thin pieces of fabric. I can feel his trouser snake right up against me.

The aching turned into burning. I gasped loudly into his mouth.

I felt him grin on my lips before pulling back, he situated himself so his elbows were resting on either side of my head. "So you really wanna do this?" He raised his eyebrows…he seems, _excited_.

My hands rubbed up and down his chest. I gently rocked my hips into his. It felt so good. "Mmhm." I sighed.

Putting all his weight on the left arm, he trailed a hand down my side and grabbed my knickers. Black with white polka dots, thank Lord Sandra they're cute ones. He kissed me repeatedly, it was wet with audible smacking noises. Then his hand was sliding down my leg, which I moved from around him (both of them), and he slid my underwear off. They joined the rest of our clothes on the floor.

**one second later**

….ohmygiddygod I am in my nuddy pants! With a boy! Specifically Dave the Laugh! Who would have ever thought? Not me for deffo.

Dave's hand rubbed on my thigh, slowly creeping higher. This is somewhere we have been. Kind of. Just there isn't any clothing in the way now. But… "I thought we were-" I said on his mouth, but he cut me off.

"We are...just wait a minute." He murmured before slipping a finger inside me.

"Oh!" I moaned...that was surprising. He pushed it into me at a steady pace, all the while looking straight into my eyes. "Mmm…" I leaned up and kissed him, hands patting down his sides to find his boxers. I tried my best to push them down, but didn't move them very far.

Dave smirked then found that little bump with his thumb again. My hands gripped his hips, my nails probably making marks. "Oh my- Dave!" I moaned out. I started bucking into his hand. He practically shoved his tongue down my throat then, kissing me harder than ever before.

All too soon Dave moved his hand away, causing me to groan. Why is he stopping? It is not okay for him to be stopping! That amazing thing was about to happen again, but he just _stopped_! And then he moved his mouth away! I pushed myself up on my elbows, telling him I wasn't done, but he just sat all the way up. I let myself fall back and whimpered a little.

"You are way too impatient Kittykat." Dave chuckled. Then he took off his boxers, leaving both of us totally naked.

**five seconds later**

Wow. I'm not exactly sure what it's supposed to look like...but is that really supposed to fit inside me? I mean, just his finger was a bit tight. No wonder they say it hurts…

I feel a little weird just staring, but what else am I supposed to do? It's in plain view and Dave is searching through his nightstand for something. Which I'm guessing is an, erm, condom…

Oh my...I am about to have sex, I, Georgia Nicolson. What in the. This is really happening.

Dave moved back over me with a black foil package in his hand. "You okay?" He asked as he carefully ripped the package open.

"Um...yeah." I nodded and smiled a bit. I'm not lying really, I'm just scared. It's going to hurt. But I don't want to stop. I can't stop.

Taking it out and moving his hand down, Dave smiled back and leaned in to kiss me. I cupped his face, his lips molding around mine. It was a nice soft kiss.

His arm came back up to rest on the other side of my head. I loosely wrapped my legs around him again, and I felt him brush against me. I exhaled loudly. Dave pulled back slightly, resting his forehead on mine. He looked into my eyes and shifted a little bit before pushing inside me.

"Ahh!" I yelped in pain. I bit down on my lip and squeezed my eyes shut. Ow, ow, ow, ow! Stabbing, burning pain ripped through me.

Dave pecked my lips and wiped under my eyes. I'm crying? "I'm sorry, Gee. It's only supposed to hurt for a little bit." He kissed me again, trying not to move.

I nodded and slowly opened my eyes. I tried to calm my breathing, and got no where. "It hurts, Dave." I whined.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this…" Dave mumbled pulling back a bit. I inhaled through my teeth. Dave's eyes ran over my face, he has a sorry but strained expression on.

"No, no." I insisted, trying to sound convincing. "Like you said, it should only hurt for a little bit. Let's just try."

His eyes watched me for a little longer before he nodded. "If that's what you want." He kissed me again before pulling out almost all the way, and then sliding back in. It wasn't as bad as the first time, that's for sure. Still painful but better. "You are really tight, Gee." Dave hissed into my ear. I shivered, more of the pain going away.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked as he moved again. The pain really is fading, now it's mostly just uncomfortable, like I feel filled up. Full and warm.

"Not really." He breathed out a laugh, starting to set a slow pace.

'Mmm...good..." I trailed off, not feeling like talking anymore. "Mmm." I hummed as the heat returned to my body, overshadowing the pain.

"Better?" Dave asked shortly.

I answered him with a light moan. Then, knotting my hands in his hair, I pulled his face over to kiss me. Number five, and a bit of six.

Dave sped up slightly then, we both gasped. _Ooh_, that feels good.

"Gee." Dave groaned. "Shirt."

My breathing picked way up, and I moaned as I buried my head in the crook of his neck, eyes squeezing shut. No wonder people do this all the time, how can something feel so...amazing? My legs tightened, crossing my ankles, which managed to push him deeper. We moaned again, mine louder and longer.

Every time his hips met mine, his pubic bone pushed against the bump...and just…I don't even know. I'm making a bunch of unintelligible noises, getting louder and more frequent as time goes by. It's so throbbing and _hot_. Everything Dave does adds to it, kissing me, nipping at my neck or ear, even his occasional groan.

He let out a particularly loud one and sped up again, pushing harder. "_Ohh_...Gee, wh- I...mmm.." I threw my head back and started rocking, things were heating up, _a lot_. It's going to happen again...soon. Very soon. "Are you...almost...you know..." Dave got out between pants. He's looking into my eyes now, the green is all dark and cloudy-like a stormy forest.

"_Dave_….nnggg..I-_mmmm_!" I couldn't form any words. I held onto him as tightly as I could and I rocked a bit harder, putting some incredible friction on the little bump. "Ahhh, Dave!" I nearly screamed. _Oh god_.

"Oh shi...Georgia!" Dave groaned loudly, thrusting into me one more time before tensing up. Thats when something snapped inside me.

"Da-aahh!" I _did_ scream. Pleasure shot throughout my body, toes to head, and my vision went spotty...my body writhed. Nothing has ever made me feel so completely out of control and so _alive_.

I'm not sure how long exactly it lasted, but sometime during Dave stopped moving, and is now laying with his head to the side of mine, still inside of me. Both of us are still breathing heavily, chests moving in sync with each other.

Woah...what in the. Wow. Double wow with knobs on.

After a while Dave pushed himself up on his elbows and slowly pulled out of me. I whimpered a bit as it was kind of sore and left me feeling somewhat empty. He rolled onto his back and exhaled heavily.

**twenty seconds later**

Neither of us has said anything yet. I don't know about him but I'm not talking because I am shocked and also have a large case of stupid brain. I feel like a big pile of mush, in a good way, really good way. I turned my head to look at him.

_Phwoar,_ he is fit! And naked. He looks good naked...does he think I look good?

Well...he did just call me the most beautiful girl in the world. So he probably does, but he is looking at the ceiling all dazed like. What is so great about the ceiling? It's just a plain old ceiling. Why look at that when there is a girl, in the nuddy pants, in your bed? That is the question.

Wait..._I _am the naked girl in his bed. _I_ just had… Ohmygod.

What did I _do_?

"We just...we just had sex." I whispered, eyes widening.

He seemed to snap out of his daze then, but still looked slightly bewildered. "That we did." He spoke softly and lowly. His head turned and he gave me a small smile.

"Wow." I simply stated. He nodded.

Dave trailed a hand down my arm. "Um...just so you know, I wasn't planning for that to happen. It was very...unexpected."

"Yeah...um, me either, or too...err, yeah." I chuckled nervously.

It was quiet for a while then. Dave's eyes have been moving up and down, not at all discreetly checking me out... As mine were. To him I mean, it would be weird if I was looking at myself. It should be pretty obvious.

A blanket was pulled up over me. My eyes snapped up, Dave grinned. "C'mere." He held his arms open. I scooted a bit closer and they wrapped around me. "Let's take a nap, Kittykat."

I laughed. "You're tired now?"

"Yeah…" He closed his eyes and yawned. "I am."

I looked at him. Is he really going to sleep now? I'm not really that tired… I don't want to take a nap. Hmm…

I pressed my lips to his, and kissed him slowly. "_I'm_ not tired." I mumbled without pulling back.

He pulled back a little and raised his eyebrows. I raised mine higher. He shook his head and a grin spread on his face. "Oh well."

Oh well? That is not an approvable answer. I am getting up, putting on my clothes and…

I can't get up. As soon as I tried Dave tightened his hold on me and now I can't move. Joy. "That's not fair!" I complained.

"Mmm.." Dave hummed closing his eyes again.

That's when Nikki jumped on his head, attacking it like a possessed thing. Like Angus would. Dave sat up really fast and shouted, trying to pry her off his head.

I just laughed. What a good kittykat.

**Dat dah duh! Lonnngg chapter. I do feel like this is kind of soon for _that,_ but it happened. That's how it went in my head a few months ago..so… ANYWAY. How do ya think I did? This was the most lemony thing I have EVER done. Weird. Again, any advice I would love. **

**So more about twitter. Does anyone wanna follow me? I'm going to TRY and keep you posted about whats going on, when I'll update and stuff. (: Link is on my profile..and here, https:/ twitter (dot) com/#!/ChaelaLL (the name is ChaelaLL)**

**Thank you so much to all my reviewers! You keep me going! :D BethTHEbuiscuit, mimzy69, prndth, kt xoxo, Roxanne the Laugh, DevineOne, and nulli secundus! **

**You'll all be getting a PM from me soon!**

**Luuurve,**

**Chaela xxx**


	6. I Guess It Worked

**Hey guys! I love all the feedback I'm getting. _Especially_ the long reviews. Those are my favorite! They make me so happy. I'm going to be updating whenever I have time, so really spotty like. I have my life first, well at least whenever this isn't taking it over. :P ENJOY!**

_**disclaimer: Whatever is recognizable is not mine!**_

_**I Guess It Worked**_

**12:00 p.m. (At least I think it's p.m.)**

Dave eventually got Nikki off him. She is quite a strong little Kitten. He glared at me a little when he did, as I didn't help, but then quickly joined in on my laughing spaz.

When we calmed down we just sat and smiled at each other for a bit. It was nice-even though we were both in the nuddy pants, only covered by the blanket. Then all of a sudden Dave leaned forward and gave me a short, but lovely, kiss.

"I''m gonna go to the bathroom, to uh...clean up." He had said. "I'll be back in a minute. Stay." Then he got up, tied up the erm...boy balloon, and put on his boxers. But not before I got to ogle him again.

I bit my lip. God he is fit. And I just...I just did number ten with him. Lucky girl. "Okay." I breathed.

He grinned and went down his...hatch.

And now I am sitting here all aloney in Dave's room. Hmm…

**one minute later**

I put on my knickers and Dave's shirt. It smells like him, all fresh and sort of woodsy. Then I found the remote and snuggled up on the couch.

I wanna find a movie. That way when Dave comes back, he can take a nap and I can watch it. Win win situation.

Let's see…where are the movie channels? And, what kind of movie do I want to watch? Maybe a romance, or even a scary one...

I scrolled through the five or six channels with movies and decided to just pick what looked good. After a couple strange movies (i.e. one where people were hunting mammoths, another where there was a bunch of shooting and shouting), I came to one that seemed semi normal. There was a girl, probably my age with black hair, walking down the street. She's all wet and a boy in a jeep is following her… Teen movie, much? And that is perfect.

I threw the remote on the floor and laid my head down on the arm rest. I think I'll make Dave get me a blanket when he's back.

**two minutes later**

Dave has just returned. And I know this not because I've seen him, but because there was a loud clanging and then a couple muttered curses. He must be vair crap at sneaking. I didn't take my eyes of the screen but said, "Took you long enough."

There was a short pause. "I thought I told you to stay."

"Well...if you were quicker I wouldn't have gotten bored." I replied sweetly.

"My mum started talking to me, said I need to bring my laundry down. But like I told you, she doesn't shut up." The couch dipped and I felt his arms wrap around me. "And I had to stay in the bathroom until she was back downstairs. I'm sorry you were so lonely, Kittykat." He nuzzled his face in my hair.

I finally turned to look at him. Dave...Dave should just never wear a shirt. Giddy god… I ran a hand up and down his torso, weaving the other in his hair. I smiled slightly and blinked a couple times. I then moved forward so our lips were barely touching. "Will you get me a blanket, Dave?" I murmured.

His lips molded over mine, kissing me sweetly. His hands rubbed my sides. After maybe thirty seconds I pushed him away, raising my eyebrows.

Dave nodded. "Sure." He hopped over the couch and grabbed his comforter, quickly moving back to me. Yet he didn't sit back down, just stared at me.

"What?" I giggled nervously.

He shook his head and grinned. "I just… I like the way you look in my shirt."

My hand ran through my hair. "It's comfortable." I shrugged. Dave kept on grinning and opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but quickly shut it. I hate it when people do that. "What were you going to say?"

I swear Dave's face just turned a tiny bit pink. Is he blushing? Awww! "It's, it's um…" He cleared his voice. "It's pretty sexy too."

Now I'm blushing. "Ya think?"

A tiny smirk formed on his face. "Mhm, I really do." Then he plopped down on the couch and pulled me onto his lap. I started giggling, and I don't really know why. I brought the blanket up to my waist and leaned into him.

"What are you watching?" Dave asked softly after a minute or two. It's nice, just having his arms around me, him rubbing little circles on my tummy with his thumb.

I shrugged. "I don't know, really. It just looked better than everything else." I turned my head to look at him. His eyes are closed... "Didn't you want to take a nap?"

He nodded and opened his eyes just a little. "Yeah...you don't mind do you? I know your not tired, but…"

"You weren't so nice about it before." I laughed. "It's fine, I'm just gonna watch this." I kissed his cheek then, just because it was there.

"Sounds like a good plan." Then he maneuvered us so we're laying on our sides, his back on the couch, mine against his chest.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked. I mean, it's comfy and stuff, but I was fine sitting up.

"Yes." Was his reply, and he just hugged me closer to him. Well...yeah. This is nice. Even verging on fab.

I sighed and shifted so I was more comfortable. I pulled the blanket up to my chest and focused back on the movie.

**1:02 p.m.**

This is a messed up movie. Like, what fresh bell? It seemed so normal, a birthday party, but the next thing I knew some man in a mask was pushing a drill through someone's head! And now he's trying to kill everyone! I think he is the father of the girl, Sky.

Oddly...this is making me laugh. Every time someone is running away, or well, being killed, just seems so hilarious.

**one second later**

Does that make me a bad person? That I laugh watching people murdered?

It's just a movie though, I wouldn't laugh in real life. It is just so awkward, chasing someone with a knife and then hacking on them. How could you do that? I'd be a crap killer, cause I'd just start laughing.

I think you're meant to laugh at these sorts of movies, though. The acting isn't fantastic and _so_ many people die, and in such weird ways. Like right now I'm wondering who won't die. The psycho is even acting pretty hostile towards his own daughter.

**five minutes later**

I am laughing like an utter loon, and it is so vair inappropriate. But I can't stop!

Do you want to know why? Well, so far everyone has been killed in secret, and just now the man chopped off a girl's head as she was rollerskating out to tell everyone about the killer (she found a dead body). And so a headless body just skates out and crashes into the birthday cake! It was one of the funniest things I have ever seen!

I think I _do_ have problems.

Arms flexed around me and I heard a sigh. But I couldn't stop laughing. I may be going hysterical. "What's so funny?" He spoke groggily.

In between laughs I managed to sputter out some words, "He...h-he...he cut her-" I'm definitely hysterical. I pointed to the t.v.

"Hmm…" Dave cleared his throat and pulled us up slightly. "It doesn't look funny."

Still giggling I shook my head. "I c-can't s-st-stop."

Dave eyed me and then the t.v."Maybe we should turn this off…"

The screen went black, and I finally managed to clam down. I took a few deep breaths then looked at Dave, who is watching me with an amused expression. "Um...how was your nap?"

He chuckled softly and grinned. "Best I've ever had."

"Why is that?" I asked. He raised his eyebrows in a pointed way..._oh_. I smiled, though all my past hysterics are totally gone.

"So why were you laughing?"

"Umm.." This seems very embarrassing, hopefully he won't judge. Here goes, "Well, a girl at a birthday party got her head cut off while she was roller-skating and she crashed into the cake." I said very quickly and in one breath.

Dave raised one eyebrow and let out a laugh. "You are such a loon, Sex Kitty."

I nodded, trying to ignore the fact he called me _Sex_ Kitty. I know he has always called me that, but it seems different now...now that we… Stop it, Gee! He's probably not thinking that way. But what if he does? What if he wants to do it again? Do _I_ want to do it again? Ahh, _merde_.

Dave looked at me, expectantly. Dang it, we were having a conversation, weren't we? I managed a smirk and said, "It's only part of my charm."

"That it is." He yawned, moving me off him, and stood up. "So...do you plan on staying much longer, or…" He trailed off, pulling a shirt from the floor over his head. I frowned at his body being hidden from my eyes.

"Well…" I rubbed my arm. Does he want me to leave? We aren't together after all, just snogging partners, and well, _that_ is done with now. "I can leave if you want."

Dave's eyes widened. "No, no! You can stay as long as you want, Gee. It's just...my family is going to be home pretty soon, and Leah will be a total pain if she sees you."

"Oh." I nodded. That does make me feel a bit better, that I'm not just a shag and go. But it's not like Dave would be that type, anyway. "What time will she be here?"

"Dad too…" Dave looked at his clock. "In about an hour. You can stay until then if you want, or even a bit longer, if you don't mind Leah."

"Okay." I smiled, turning around to sit on my knees. I think I will go home before they get here, I don' t think I'm ready to meet his family just yet... That's when I had a horrible realization. Dave's mom is here, she has been here _all day_. How was I so stupid not to think of this until now? "Dave." I said, slightly panicked.

"Yeah?" He moved over to me, standing in front of the back of the couch. He's fully dressed now...he put on some gym shorts.

"Your mom is here." I spoke lowly.

His eyebrows furrowed. "And...?"

"She was here when we…" I motioned to both of us and widened my eyes.

Dave gave me a not too innocent smile and something flashed in his eyes. I sunk down, botty on my heels. "She was. Why?"

"Didn't she...well, couldn't she hear us?" I looked down blushing. "I wasn't very quiet."

I heard Dave laugh. "You weren't quiet at all, Kitten." This is embarrassing. Really, _why_ did I have to scream? I didn't mean to, I just couldn't help it! Then Dave continued speaking, "But she probably didn't hear much. It's pretty sound proof up here, and she was on the first floor, most likely with music going." Oh thank Lord Sandra!

"That's good." I sighed. "I can try to be more quiet though...just in case."

Dave leaned forward, resting his hands on the couch, and raised his eyebrows. "So you think we're going to do it again?"

Blood rushed up into my cheeks. I looked at him and started dithering, "I well, I didn't mean that exactly...you know, t-that I, it wasn't like...I wasn't-I didn't-" I was suddenly cut off by lips pressing onto mine.

"It's okay." He said when he pulled back. "Being quieter is a good idea." He winked.

**2:17 p.m.**

**outside chez moi**

Dave has walked me home. We didn't do very much at his. Just talked, played with Nikki, and of course snogged some more. But we didn't go very far, in fact, there was only a hint of number six. It was just like how we used to be, all naturally matey and such. I'm just happy when I'm with him.

"I had fun today Kittykat." Dave said grabbing my hands. That surprised me, we hadn't touched at all on the walk here, barely even speaking. We thought it was for the best, if anyone saw us.

"Cheeky boy." I blushed at his subliminal. "Me too."

"I'm glad you did. We should…" He pronounced his next words slowly, "hang out...again soon."

"That was the plan wasn't it? Call each other whenever we feel like a snog." I looked away from him. Saying those words made me sad, because I know they're the truth. How much of this means anything, if at all?

I felt his hand cup the side of my face. "You're more than just a snog to me, Gee."

I nodded. And I really just wanted to hug him, but I didn't. That would be pushing things, and we've already gone to far today anyway. I need to remember I have a boyfriend, and he has a girlfriend. "S'laters Dave."

He looked a little hurt and dropped his hand from my face. "I mean it Georgia. I care about you."

I bit my lip before looking him in the eye. "I care about you too." I paused and took his hand bringing it back up. "Maybe we should calm things down, though…" I trailed off, feeling really guilty now. It was one thing snogging Dave, but number ten? What was I thinking? I am such a horrid girlfriend.

"Whatever you want." Dave sighed. Then he brought his other hand up to my face and pulled me in to kiss him.

Our lips moved together slowly, sweetly. I wrapped my hands around his wrists and deepened the kiss, trailing my tongue over his bottom lip asking for entrance which he quickly granted. I want to let him know I'm not upset, and I don't regret what we've done. I just feel so bad about Masimo, and even Emma. So I kissed him with all I could, with all the feelings I deny having for him.

He pulled away from me all to soon. Slightly out of breath he stepped back with a, "S'laters" and walked away.

I stood there like a goldfish until he was halfway down the street. "Dave!" I called after him, unsure of what exactly I'm doing. He turned around. "Thank you!" Is what came out.

It made Dave smile though, so I guess it worked.

**five minutes later**

**in the kitchen**

I just remembered Mum said in her note there was mail for me. I wonder what it could be? No one ever sends me mail, well Robbie did but that was when he was in Kiwi-a-gogo land.

Now let's see, there is nothing on the counter, not the bar thingy either, and...the table! Yes, there is a postcard!

There is a postcard...from Italy. Shirt.

I sat down at the table and picked it up. I wonder what it says? This is would be vair exciting if I didn't feel so bad.

_Ciao, Georgia. It is smee. I am, how you say, hair in Roma wive my family. I am hot._

_I am playing fun. Are you playing fun?_

_I miss I you me._

_I call on the telephono on Tuesday for you._

_Ciao, bellissima, Masimo xxx_

**five seconds later**

Crying like a crying thing on crying tablets. I am _so_ vair awful. He is so oblivious to how badly I've cheated on him, and he _misses_ me. My hot, playing fun, Italian boyfriend misses me, and I'm fooling around with DTL.

It was really sweet of him to send that, even if I don't understand half of what it says…

The weird thing though is that this is not making me want to break off Dave and mine's...arrangement. What does that mean?

I think I'm just going to suck it up and stay with the plan; be in a relationship with Masimo and just be 'snogging partners' with Dave. For the summer. And that's it. I think.

No, no, it _will_ end when Masimo comes back. It would be even worse if we still-

My thoughts we cut off by the phone ringing. I shook my head and wiped under my eyes before going to get the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Gee!" Oh lovely, it's my dear pally Jazzy Spazzy.

I sniffed. "What do you want Jas?"

"Well, looks like someone is in a mood. I didn't even say anything." She huffed.

"I know, that is why I'm asking what you want. I'm not in the mood for you _to_ say something."

"I don't get why you always have to take your grumpiness out on me! It's not fair. Has Masimo not rung you then?" Her voice dripped with smugness, and not literally you fools!

"No...well, I did get a postcard from him." I sighed, not up to fight with Jas anymore.

"That's nice…" She trailed off, then there was a sucky noise and flicking. I fought the urge to bang my head on the wall. "The reason I called is because there is an ace gang meeting in the park...I've actually been trying to reach you all day. Why didn't you pick up earlier?"

Shizy shiz. Now it's time to lie! Hmm...it looks like I'm going to be doing a lot of lying now. "Um, I was...out." I pronounced carefully.

"Out?"

"Yes, out. Now the ace gang meeting. When?"

"Two thirty….you should bring the post from the Luuurve God."

"Will do, my bestest pally!" I put a grin on my face, trying to forget about what has happened today. I hung up the phone and took a deep breath, I can do this. I have to do this.

**in the park**

**2:35 p.m.**

I've just noticed how pale my legs are, it's frightening really, I need to do something about that. Speaking of legs, Rosie has on some, er, interesting shorts. They have pictures of Viking helmets all over them. Where do you even buy something like that? And all was revealed, she said. "Sven had them specially printed in my honor, groovy, aren't they?"

"That is one word for them…" I nodded slightly.

Rosie grinned. "Sven has got his first job djing next weekend and I'm going to be his groupie. You all have to come."

**ten minutes later**

The six of us settled down in the shade underneath the big chestnut tree by the swings. Well, they were in the shade, I sat in the sun as I want color, badly. I lie actually, Ellen is only half in the shade. She could not for the life of her decide where to sit, there were about eight minutes of: "Well, erm, I should sit in the shade, really, don't you think, because of the ultraviolet, but, erm, what about, erm, not like getting the sun and then like maybe not getting enough vitamin D because that would be, like, not great. Or something."

We finally got her to decide by saying no one has ever gotten cancer of the legs, which may or may not be true. But I honestly don't care, I need to get used to lying anyway.

**one minute later**

Why do I bother? Ellen has just ran to the loos to run her wrists under cold water so she doesn't get sunstroke of the arms. Good grief.

So after passing around the chuddie, leaving a piece for Ellen, the ace gang started talking about the camping trip and sneaking out to see the lads at night. I kept my mouth closed.

Mabs said, "I had a go at snogging with Edward."

Jools said, "What was it like?"

Mabs chewed and popped and said, "Quite groovy, we did four and then a spot of five." Five only? That seems like such a little number now…

Then, without permission from my brain, my mouth started speaking. "Oh, so you missed out on four and a half as well. I said I thought it was a WUBBISH idea that Mrs. Newt Knickers came up with. Who apart from her and Tom would do hand snogging?"

Jas huffed. "I bet lot's of people! It's quite nice a-"

She was cut off by Mabs, "What do you mean 'as well'?"

I said, "What do you mean 'What do you mean "as well"'?"

Mabs put her face really close to mine. _Please_ let there be enough makeup over my love bites. "Georgia, you said and forgive me if I'm right… 'oh, so you missed out four and a half as well.' Which means 'Oh, so you missed out four and a half as well AS ME.' Meaning you must have missed out four and a half with someone. The only someone around was Dave the Laugh."

Jas spoke up then, "Yeah Gee, I saw you leaving the forest...you were with Dave right?"

Mabs kept going, like Jas's little helper. "So what did you _really_ get up to with Dave the Laugh by the river."

Oh, giddygod! Why are we talking about me now? Crap crap and thrice crap! Lie! Lie, lie, lie! "Dave and I didn't get up to anything!" Lie. "I was referring to in general and such. Like with Masimo…. Anyway, you know, suspicionosity is the enemy of friendshipnosity. The simple truth is," simple lie is, "Dave and I were playing, erm, tig." With out tongues. Shut up! "Yes, and I accidentally fell in a stream and then I went back to my tent because I was, er, wet." Yeah, _wet_.

Rosie said, "You and Dave were playing tig. I see. One moment; I must give this some serious thought. Luckily I have my pipe."

Oh no.

While Roro rummaged around in her bag Jas spoke again, "I actually wouldn't put it past them to play tig. They're both extremely immature."

My eyes narrowed. "I resent that."

Inspector Bonkers of the Yard (i.e., Rosie with her pipe and beard on) popped up. "Don't be dim Jasmine." Then she turned to me. "You expect us to believe that you and Dave the Laugh gamboled around the woods playing a little game of tig?"

"Yes." I nodded slowly like _she_ was being the dim one.

Rosie said, "You are, it has to be said, my little chumlet, even dimmer than you look."

Ellen came back then, so I quickly took the opportunity to switch the subject. I gave her a look like, 'you better answer' and said, "You haven't told us about Declan. It is ace gang rules that we do sharesies about snogging."

The rest of the gang raised their eyebrows at me, but I _ignorez-vous_ed them.

And just like I hoped, Ellen heaved herself into her Dithermobile and said, "Well, Declan showed, well, he showed me, something and-"

Rosie winked, sucked on her pipe and went, "Ay ay."

Ellen went onto a whole new level of dithering then. "No! I-I...I mean it was, like his, well, his Swiss Army knife."

Inspector Bonkers got out a pretend notebook. "Alright. So you looked at his knife and then did you snog?"

"Well, when we were, like, leaving to go back to camp-he gave me a number three and then-"

"Then he quickly went on to number four."

"Well, no, he…"

"He missed out on number four and went straight for the nungas?"

"No! Well, he-he, like, he said, 'See you later.'"

Oh the land of s'laters. Recently ineffective in my ring, but baffling Ellen's sweet little mind at the same time. But at least they shut up about Dave. I don't know how I'm going to keep this up all summer.

**five minutes later**

The Blunderboys have wandered over. They're shuffling about near the bushes, maybe fifty feet away. Mark Big Gob isn't with them, which is surprising. He's probably busy molesting his midget girlfriend. Junior Blunderboy (aka Oscar) is with them though. I noticed he has a belt on, which is a first.

Mabs said, "Don't look at them and they'll get bored."

"Okay…" Jas trailed off and fiddled with her fringe, which actually looked pretty nice. "Ooh Gee you should show us your letter from Masimo!"

"Uh, sure." I sifted through my back for the postcard and took it out(oo-er). When I looked back up the ace gang was staring at me like I had grown anther head. What? …._Ohhhh_. I should be really excited about this. I grinned, trying to cover my mistake. "It's actually a postcard."

"Well let's have a look!" Jools grabbed it from me and proceeded to read it out loud. She gave me a confused look when she finished. "...what does 'playing fun' mean?"

"I have no idea." I shrugged. "I was going to ask you guys."

Then Ellen started dithering away about Declan again. Was she not even listening? I swear she lives in a different world than the rest of us, if you get what I mean and I think you do, and if not, too bad. Anyway, she is reallly worked up about the s'laters fandango.

I do feel quite sorry for her. She hasn't had much luck when it's come to boys, it would be nice if she did get off with Declan.

Then she would finally leave Dave alone. Which doesn't _really_ matter to me, but it would be good for him. No more stalking...and that means there would be no chance of her finding us out. I wouldn't feel as guilty about sneaking about with him-one less person we'd upset.

Jools said to Ellen, "Maybe Dec is a bit shy."

Ellen said, "Yes, but he, I mean, he showed me his Swiss Army knife."

We all looked at her. What is the right response to that? So I said the first thing that came to mind, "Well, maybe he is a bit backward, then?" Ellen looks like she is about to cry. Oh Blimey O'Reilly, please don't start blubbing! I need damage control, "I know… Jas can ask Tom to get Declan and the lads to come along to Sven's gig, and hopefully that will be a good excuse for him to get his knife out again (oo-er) and everything will be tickety boo and so on."

She looks a bit cheered up. Thank god, I am le miracle worker.

Jools said, "Okay, now back to playing fun."

And then an elastic flew into the middle of our circle, I heard sniggering….the Blunderboys are hiding behind our tree flicking rubber bands! I near lost it. "What is your problem!" I stood up yelling at them. "You are complete losers, tossers, and spoons! NO ONE LIKES YOU! Go the bloody bell away!"

They stared at me wide eyed for a few seconds and then one said, "Aw, dude, I think that's Molly over there, she is totally in. C'mon." And then they all ambled off like nothing happened. Arses.

I sat back down in a huff.

"Are you okay Gee?" Jas looked at me with wide eyes.

"I'm fine." I mumbled, running a hand through my hair. Where did that come from? I feel like I have a lot of pent up emotion from today, and I just let it explode out.

"So…" Rosie started. "I think that what Masimo meant by playing fun, is that he is having a nice time but misses you, and that when he asked if you were playing fun he meant, are you having a nice time but missing me?"

I just nodded, once again fighting the urge to blub. I don't want to think about Masimo anymore. "That makes sense...well, now that that's settled, we should end with a snogging scale update. If there is no other business that is."

We all looked at each other and then started nodding, which doesn't make much sense, but that is what we did.

Mabs started. "So, like said, I got to number five with Edward."

Ellen looked a bit sad. "Well, like, Declan...well he gave me a number three. But, erm, from _before_...about, well, six and a half I think...or something." Is it weird that both Elle and I have done our high end snogging with Dave? Well...mine is a lot higher, but it's still slightly odd. But no one mentioned DTL, because that would just make things worse.

"Rollo and I are on eight." Jools grinned.

"What?" We all half shouted.

"When?" Mabs asked.

"The other night, I was over at his...and it just happened." She shrugged.

"How was it?" Rosie asked.

"It was nice...groovy."

"Well I'm on eight too." Rosie winked at Jools. Which is slightly awkward as she still has her beard on.

"Tom and I are on seven." Jas sighed. "We're waiting for the right time to go any farther."

I felt like saying, 'Well that's nice, isn't it?' But I controlled myself. The gang then looked at me all expectantly. Oh, yes, my turn...um… "Well, nothing new, since Mas is gone." I lied. "So, still six and three quarters." But really number ten.

"So me and you are on top, Rosie!" Jools held her hand out to hi-five Rosie. I really had to control myself then, they _cannot_ know I've done number ten.

"Um, I was wondering something though." I thought back to my...grinding dilemma. The focus went back to me. "You know um...like, grinding?" I asked. They nodded, and I got a weird look from Jas. "Well, not that I've done it...but I think we should have a number for it. Just in case."

"Rollo and I have almost done that…" Jools said softly.

"Woo!" Rosie hooted.

"Well it's not really...light is it?" Mabs asked. "It should be higher."

"It's basically number nine." Jas crossed her arms.

"It's basically number ten!" I added, and then thought to myself, 'but not nearly as good as number ten.'

"So what about, like….er, nine and a half?" Ellen said, face a deep red.

Then we did the looking at each other and nodding thing again.

Blimey.

**in bed**

I am exhausted. And slightly burnt. It doesn't hurt though, but it kind of hurts in...other places. Which is v. uncomfortable.

I do feel nice otherwise though. Like, relaxed and a little melty. So that is nice. I wonder how Dave feels right now? Is he thinking about me? I've been thinking about him almost all day, after all that talk about snogging. The entire morning played over and over in my head...which brought back some _feelings_ with it. That's the only un-fun part, it isn't very comfortable when that happens. Well, without Dave around anyway.

**one second later**

I'm so nervy about Masimo calling tomorrow. I feel like I may start crying or slip up. Or just get stupid brain from his voice, and stupid brain with him is not a good thing,

Maybe we should just stick to talking about him. And if he asks about me...lie. Today, lying has become the best answer to everything.

'But you didn't lie at all when you were with Dave!' My little voice suddenly spoke.

What the bell? I thought you didn't want me with Dave!

'That was before you gave yourself to him!' It yelled at me. 'I'm just saying that you're lying for Dave, to be with him.'

No! Just...shut up! I'm trying to sleep! You don't know anything…

**two seconds later**

I'm having an argument with myself, _again_.

Oh dear Buddha.

**And there you have it! It only took me about four separate days, but there were a lot of other days and distractions between them. But I hoped it lived up to you guys' expectations. Gee is really mood swingy on purpose, so you know. She's conflicted. But I can't wait until we're a bit farther in the summer, so I'm probably not going to add in _everything_ from the book. Because that would be redundant. **

**So if you have any ideas, or add-ins for them to do this summer put it in a review! I'll try to put it in. :)**

**Thank you so much to: Beth, kit xoxo, mimzy69, irishchick93, and especially Roxanne the Laugh, viking-bride, lhwx, and rebbecca! Your reviews make my day...s!**

**rebbecca- Thank you so much for reviewing! It means a lot that you think this is so good. I'm glad you're enjoying the plot, but you will just have to wait to see what happens won't you? ;) **

**Luuurve,**

**Chaela xxx**


End file.
